


Eclipsed Star

by Sephirotha



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Creepy Ardyn, F/M, Incest, One-Sided Attraction, Sacrifice, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 29,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: Her blue eyes filled with tears as her fists shook.“Who are you?” she whispered.Ardyn placed a hand on his heart.“After our meeting, you do not remember my name? Oh, Stells, I am hurt.”“A name is just a name,” Stella spat.  “Who are you, Ardyn?  Why did you really approach me that day?"





	1. Chapter 1

Ardyn saw her by the ill-fated lovers. She was crying over the Oracle’s lifeless body, shaking and pleading for her to wake up.

After five, futile minutes, she turned to her brother and tried to rouse him. 

The pitiful princess gave up after a while, grabbing him and struggling to hoist him up.

Ardyn made his presence known whilst walking over.

“Oh, my poor star!” he cried, and Stella turned to look at him. “Such a hostile world we live in to lose a precious, pure soul.”

Stella laid Noctis down and got to her feet. Her eyes were wide with recognition.

“You…it was you…” she murmured as he stopped about three feet away from her. “You killed…”

Ardyn tutted, wagging his finger at her.

“Such a cruel accusation,” he said. “Lady Lunafreya was on her deathbed because of her duties. I merely relieved her from her pain.”

“That doesn’t give you the right!” Stella yelled.

Her voice, oh her voice, rang out through the mist. Her blue eyes filled with tears as her fists shook.

“Who are you?” she whispered.

Ardyn placed a hand on his heart.

“After our meeting, you do not remember my name? Oh, Stells, I am hurt.”

“A name is just a name,” Stella spat. “Who _are_ you, Ardyn? Why did you really approach me that day?”

She looked so much like Noctis. Her stance, the way her lips curled to sneer at him, the fire in her eyes… Yet, she did it with a more regal air about her.

She was Noctis, she was Somnus and…that woman…all combined. A wonderful melody of determination, naivety and passion.

“I wasn’t lying when I said I was your number one fan, Stells. I do admire your work.”

He looked at Noctis, curled up beside her feet.

“And admittedly, disappointed that you’re not the heir to the throne.”

“Oh, how dreadful.”

Ardyn laughed at Stella’s heavy sarcasm.

“Are you not upset, Stells? You are the older twin. Shouldn’t it be you instead of Noct who ought to take the throne next?”

He moved a step closer.

“I know how it feels to be passed over in favour of a younger sibling.”

He watched as Stella stepped slightly to make sure she was in between him and Noctis. He sighed.

“Your loyalty is admirable.”

He held his hand out to her.

“But my dear, around you this world is falling apart. You can float away with the flotsam and jetsam whilst your dear brother will be saved. Or, I can take you away from here safely.”

He smirked.

“I will even be courteous enough to answer any questions you have.”

Stella narrowed her eyes and shook her head. Ardyn’s shoulders dropped as he sighed in disappointment.

“Oh, Stells,” he said. “I’m not keen on the idea of leaving you alone here.”

As he spoke, an airship descended behind him and MTs ran out, surrounding her and Noctis. She didn’t react quick enough to them as one hit her behind her head, stunning her.

As she was dragged away from Noctis, struggling to keep her eyes open, Ardyn took his hat off and placed it on a nearby MT. He pulled his dagger out as he dragged Noctis out from where he was curled up by the hair. Stella was pushed to her knees, arms held back and head forced up so she could see Noctis laid out before him.

He twirled the dagger thoughtfully, brushing Noctis’s coat aside so he could dangle the blade above his heart.

“It would be easy to snuff out this light,” he said as Stella struggled with the MTs holding her back. “And you’d replace it. Perhaps you’d be better received.”

“Don’t…”

Her voice trembled with fear and it sounded sublime.

She strained against the MTs. She even began to thrash a little.

Cute.

“I want the Lucis line dead.”

Stella froze in her movements. Her breath grew heavy as he gently pressed the tip of the blade to Noctis’s breast.

“With him gone, you’d take the sacrifice instead, wouldn’t you?”

Stella looked confused and upset. He tilted his head at her, recalling that very expression in his youth.

“Would you like to know my full name, Stells? It’ll give you an idea on who I really am.”

He grabbed her chin and brought her closer, the MTs accommodating.

“Ardyn Lucis Caelum,” he whispered, like a child telling their best friend a secret.

Even more confusion flashed across Stella’s eyes as he leaned in closer. His nose brushed against hers.

Ah, soft. She was shivering from her swim to the altar and it was starting to rain. But there was something akin to a comforting warmth emanating from her.

He wanted to consume and cherish it.

“Ah, Stells…” he chuckled dryly. “It feels good to finally say it out loud.”

His gaze flickered back to Noctis.

“Will you bring me rest, Stells?” he asked. “It would be much more pleasurable if it was by your hands.”

He raised the dagger.

“No, Noct!” Stella screamed, and light exploded from behind her.

The light, much to Ardyn’s agony, was the light of the crystal.

MTs fell away as he retreated, rubbing his eyes. Stella cried out in pain.

When Ardyn recovered, he saw the princess stumbling onto her feet. She cradled her left hand, which sported the Ring of Lucii.

When did she get that?

Stella held her throat for a moment and glared at him. The light of the crystal surrounded her as she charged at him.

The fight with his princess was brief. She expended all her energy and efforts into driving him back. She didn’t really go further than three, four feet from Noctis.

Ardyn finally conceded when he saw Ignis and Ravus approach the altar on a boat. As he began disappearing, he saw the ring fall from Stella’s hand and she collapsed to her knees. Her mouth was open in agony but there was no scream. She held her throat and her left eye which was scarring.

So, in the end, she paid a price to use the power of kings just to protect her brother. Even though she was born into the Lucis line.

He wanted to laugh and scream at the Crystal’s decision.

And here he was, a few days later, at Cartanica. He stood to her left side, deliberately in her new blind spot.

Stella stood in the epicentre of children laughing, clapping and dancing. Her smile was bright and wide as she played her violin.

Parents looked on with wistful smiles as the princess with the eyepatch danced with the children, as best as she could whilst playing her instrument.

She lost her voice and half her sight. Yet she still shines her light, a beacon in times of uncertainty.

Around her, Gladiolus attacks Noctis for pushing the princess to lose the most precious thing she possessed, Ignis looms over her like an overprotective mother hen and Prompto persistently asks to help her with the most menial of tasks.

Her willing sacrifice has torn her friends apart and, in their conflict, they neglect to pay attention to the very man they should direct their anger to.

Time slows to a halt. Gladiolus and Noctis are frozen, locked in their heated argument. Prompto is stopped in his futile attempt to break it up. Ignis lingers closer to the princess, more concerned for her than the discord.

Ardyn steps around the children to stand directly in front of Stella. She was frozen in her passionate beauty, serene smile and all. Her eye was closed which disappointed the Accursed.

He reached out, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He pulled away and time resumed for her. Her violin continued playing as she spun in her dance, her braid chasing in her movements.

She frowned when she didn’t hear the children’s laughter and her eye opened. She saw him and gasped, dropping her violin. She grasped her bandaged neck in pain and Ardyn disappeared.

He reappeared in the train carriage behind him, watching as time continued around her and everyone stopped when the violin clattered onto the platform.

In the lull of silent panic, Ignis is by her side, asking about her injuries, Noctis, Gladiolus and Prompto stop to watch her look at the train with a disdainful eye.

Ardyn smiled sadly.

It was a shame he’d never hear her voice again. If he’d known, he would have spent more time with her.

The train began moving away and he pressed a hand to the glass as he was whisked away.

“My poor star,” he said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

_It was spring when Ardyn discovered his cousin’s love for singing. He spied her under the blossoms, early in the morning. She was nearing her sixteenth birthday, he could recall. He had been taking a walk to consider what he and Somnus could do the celebrate it._

_Speaking of which, his younger brother was napping next to their cousin. His head was comfortably rested in her lap as she sung a soft lullaby. Once she finished, she looked down at him with a soft smile._

_“Well,” Ardyn murmured, “why haven’t I been graced with such talent?”_

_Stella looked startled as she looked up at him, her hand on her heart._

_“Ardyn, don’t sneak up like that!” she whispered and Ardyn chuckled, shrugging nonchalantly._

_“I reiterate my question. Why is it that you reserve your singing for Somnus?”_

_Stella glanced down at Somnus then back up at him._

_“Somnus promised to keep it a secret. I’m…not that good and it’s embarrassing.”_

_“Nonsense. Look at how soundly he sleeps. Your voice is beautiful.”_

_Stella’s cheeks went as pink as the blossoms above them. She looked away and shrugged._

_“It…It really isn’t…”_

_Ardyn smiled down at her, a fond look in his eyes._

_Stella had been with their family for ten years now, after the Scourge mercilessly claimed her parents and almost herself. She was like a little sister._

_In between Stella’s stammers and stutters, Ardyn locked eyes with his brother who had woken up at some point during their exchange._

_It was honestly, a look he had gotten used to for the past year or so._

_Somnus got jealous easily of him. Maybe because Ardyn was better at certain things than him. Maybe because he was better liked by the people of the kingdom._

_Or maybe it was because Somnus believed his older brother was going to whisk their beloved cousin away._

_Now, back then, marriage between cousins wasn’t uncommon. In fact, Stella’s own parents had been cousins._

_But Ardyn honestly didn’t see Stella that way. It would be better for her to wed Somnus so he wouldn’t have to fight off any unsavoury suitors._

_Yet…Somnus could never understand that logic…_

* * *

Stella was lost and scared. Ardyn watched from the shadows as she ran down the empty corridors of Zegnautus Keep, always turning to check behind her. She stopped in the middle of the corridor and turned around to look behind her. She was lost for breath, nearly to the point of hyperventilating. Tears pricked her eye as she happened to glance in his direction but couldn’t quite see him. 

Ardyn licked his lips. There was something about her being afraid that…gave him the urge to snatch her up. He wished she still had her voice so he could hear her scream.

After a few moments, his little princess turned away and continued to run down the corridor.

Ardyn made sure she was in areas that were void of malfunctioning MTs. Those places were specially reserved for her brother.

Stella found the next lodgings and used the key card she found to lock the door behind her. Her hand was shaking as she tried to use it, slipping once or twice before getting the doors open. 

Ardyn smirked to himself and disappeared to control room, where he could monitor everything in the keep.

He glanced at Noctis, using his father’s sword to cut through the daemons in his path. The prince looked panicked as he double checked his pockets, cursing and looking around.

Ah yes, Stella had held onto the Ring of Lucii.

He had seen the twins after they were separated from their shield and chamberlain. Noctis had fallen to his knees and his sister, oh so lovingly, reassured him with her hugs. He had almost put the ring on, but his cowardice took over.

Stella tried to put it on and Noctis refused. He pleaded with her to not sacrifice her life for him. He was the one who should put it on, he was the True King.

And they pressed on. Ardyn, of course, noticed that Stella took the ring off Noctis during their time together, probably willing to use it to protect him if necessary.

As amusing as it was to see the prince hide behind his sister whilst she dispatched the MTs and daemons that came after them, Ardyn decided it would be more fun to see Noctis fend for himself.

So, when Noctis went to activate the elevator, he was separated from Stella when the Iron Giant came and knocked him down.

Stella, knowing when to run from a fight, fled.

Ardyn chose which areas to let her into, to carefully steer her towards the safer areas. The doors simply opened before her and she didn’t question anything.

His gaze softened as he saw the princess curled up on a bed, catching her breath and clutching the front of her shirt. He smiled and disappeared into dark mist.

He reappeared in the room she was resting in. She was sound asleep, fatigue taking over her body. He slowly approached her, his shadow engulfing the sleeping princess.

Poor naïve star. If only she had listened to him at the altar that day. If only she took his hand and played the part of the damsel in distress for just a few moments. Then she would have been safe. 

Ardyn took his coat off and put it over her. Stella moaned as he sat beside her. She took the coat and brought it closer.

Ardyn reached out and petted her head.

“Oh, sweet star,” he whispered. “So, lost and alone… If you let me, I could rescue you…”

He brushed her hair out of her face and traced his fingers under her chin. He pulled back when Stella stirred and disappeared back to the control room.

He watched with bated breath as the young princess woke up and noticed the coat on her. She threw it to the ground and fell off the bed, her back hitting the wall behind her.

Ardyn chuckled.

“Oh, my Stells…” he sighed as he reached out to touch the screen.


	3. Chapter 3

_The young princess was just ten when she performed on stage for the first time. Ardyn was there. He liked to keep a close eye on the family, curious to see how the True King, the one fated to bring him to peace, would turn out._

_Fate was cruel enough to bear him a reminder of his cherished cousin, who was named after her no less. The resemblance was uncanny. For a moment, Ardyn felt like he would be able to believe in reincarnation since the proof was right before him._

_First Lady Lunafreya, resembling his dear Aera, and now Stella?_

_Apparently getting stabbed in the back by Somnus, getting locked up for two thousand years and then being told he had to accept his destiny was not all the gods wanted to inflict on him._

_He could remember the curtains parting and the obligatory round of applause to welcome the young princess into the world of theatre. There she stood, dressed elegantly like a queen with all the jewels of the world._

_She sparkled like a star under the stage lights._

_He could sense how nervous she was. He saw the small tremble of her body as she looked up at the crowd. Her lips were wobbling as the music began to play. Ardyn thought she wouldn’t have the courage to sing._

_But she did. And she was beautiful. She was trained well. It was no wonder that the audience rose to their feet once the last note rang out in the hall._

_Ardyn had his own box, hidden mostly by the shadows but he was disguised as a citizen of Insomnia. Just a face that he picked from the crowd, nothing spectacular, nothing for anyone to take special notice._

_He recalled Stella bowing to the audience then looking up at the box opposite him. She smiled at her father and brother who stood and applauded her too._

_Ah, another cruel reminder of his past._

_Noctis did look like Somnus as a child but mercifully grew up with different features. Pity, he would have enjoyed tormenting him more._

* * *

The more the mute princess wandered the empty corridors, the more her paranoia grew. Even though her face was mostly covered by a hood and her eyepatch, Ardyn could see a glimpse of her fear whenever she looked over her shoulder. He could see her hands shaking as she turned a corner, ready to attack anything that moved.

Except, nothing came for her. Maybe that’s what’s making her more paranoid by the second.

She would stop at a corner, summon her axe and wait for a few moments to peer around. Nothing. Barren hallways that were once populated with researchers, gluttonous for knowledge.

She would do this often, too afraid to let her guard down in case something did jump at her. 

Maybe Ardyn should let in a couple of daemons to frighten her. Toss some corrupted MTs in and have her squeeze in the small gaps to avoid detection.

Perhaps, dare he thought it, he could come in and save the day. Rescue her from the torment. Offer her shelter from this claustrophobic nightmare.

But it was just so much more fun to watch her build up the paranoia. Maybe it would be easier to just let her fall into her own world of madness, a world that the former Chancellor knew all too well.

A tortured isolation with nothing but daemons feeding fuel to your darkest thoughts. It would be delightful to have some company.

* * *

Ardyn waited outside the next doorway, obscured by the shadows. Moments later, Stella stumbled out, bringing her cloak closer as the cold wind greeted her.

Just two steps and Ardyn could trap her in his arms.

He could already picture her fright as he would wrap her in a protective embrace, and she would fight against him. She would of course be too weak, but it would be so amusing to see her flail.

Before he could step forward with his arms stretched out towards her, Stella collapsed to her knees, gripping the front of her shirt and crying. 

Just two steps. He needed to just crouch and pick her up…

Yet, he hesitated.

He watched her sob, her hands covering her face as tears fell to the ground. 

Somewhere in the dark mist of memories stolen, warped memories of the past and memories he could confidently claim as his own, something stirred.

He had seen his cousin cry like this before. He wasn’t sure when or why. But clear as day, he was taken back to before his imprisonment.

_Why are you crying, Stella? Stop, stop, don’t cry. I’m here. It’s alright, please…_

Stella eventually pushed herself back to her feet and stumbled forward a bit. This action startled Ardyn back to the present and he blinked as she summoned her violin and fiddle.

With a deep breath, Stella began to play.

It was the old song that was sung since Somnus’s ascension to the throne.

Ardyn used to loathe that song, until he saw Stella’s first performance.

He couldn’t see her face, since her back was to him, but he could picture it from her performance at Cartanica. Was she smiling? Or was she solemn, still trying to calm her fears down?

Ardyn felt paralysed, listening to the song and picturing the possible faces that were hidden from him. His hand was still out, hovering a few inches away from her left shoulder.

When she finished, she took a deep breath and dismissed the instrument. She nodded to herself and looked around the balcony. She ran down the stairs nearby and Ardyn let out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding.

He dropped his arm, disappointment sinking in as he listened to her retreating footsteps.

Did he really forget that he is meant to be the villain in this warped fantasy?

Idly looking around, Ardyn caught sight of a camera that had no doubt captured the entire encounter.

A wicked smirk spread across his face.

Well, this could be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ardyn truly cherished the day he finally talked with Stella directly as himself. It was on the train to Tenebrae and the Glaives had wandered off under Glauca’s orders. She was all alone as she would find out hours later._

_She was initially reluctant to speak with him, but he had a way with capturing people with his words._

_She did not know it, but she was doing that same thing with him. Her eyes, her smile and her lovely voice. She was exactly how he remembered his cousin._

_There were some differences in their personality. Lady Stella Izunia was definitely more bubbly, excitable and open compared to the reserved princess. It was still the most wonderful day that Ardyn could hold in his reminiscences._

_It is truly wonderful how a simple conversation can be turned into such a beloved memory._

* * *

Oh, what a sight it was to see the shield _and_ the prince watch the clip Ardyn had put together and left for them to find.

Having memories of many technicians using the technology here, Ardyn was successful in making two different clips from the footage of his last encounter with Stella. The first one, which was viewed by Noctis and then Gladiolus and Ignis.

It was just a few seconds. They saw Stella and then himself reach out for her before it was cut to black.

Noctis was beside himself with fury, cursing Ardyn and demanding that he leave the poor princess alone.

But Gladiolus had the perfect reaction. 

He roared like a behemoth and nearly pulled the viewing monitor off its hinges, but the chamberlain pulled him away to calm him down. Ignis looked just as angry and concerned with the footage but he quickly deduced it was edited. There was no need to be unnecessarily angry.

Those ten seconds of blind rage were just pure perfection and Ardyn almost pouted when Ignis ruined it.

Really, first Ardyn’s popcorn maker breaks down and the spectacled butler ruins the scene by being such a spoilsport.

He would have gone on the intercom to taunt them further and try to get a better reaction, but that was when Stella wandered into another viewing room.

She saw the tape on the table and picked it up, looking apprehensive. She looked around before pushing it into the machine and turning it on.

This clip was a little longer than the first. This showed Ardyn just standing behind Stella the entire time she was playing her violin.

She looked pale and began sweating visibly. Her breaths grew shorter as she watched just how close his hand got to touching her shoulder in her blind spot. She placed her own hand on her left shoulder and turned around quickly, summoning her axe and holding it out, scanning the room.

She shook violently, tears flowing down her face as she mouthed words.

_Please. Please no. Please._

Ah, how beautiful her fear was! How satisfying it was to see her fall steadily into the madness of paranoia. Her walls and defences crumbling down with a snap of his fingers and he could see her in all her glorious vulnerability.

He’ll give her some credit though. She didn’t faint after all of that.

But he’ll make sure of it.

Ardyn upped the anxiety for his princess’s labyrinth.

He dropped a few malfunctioning MTs in the corridors she ran down. Admittedly, it was disappointing not to hear her screams when they grabbed her ankle, only to roll over and explode.

Tears cascaded down her face as every so now and again she curled up in a corner, gripping her hair and shaking her head.

It was sublime.

Every emotion she showed made him want her more.

He wanted to see her smile. He wanted to see her cry. He wanted to see her angry. He wanted everything about her.

Stella soon found herself in a circular room with two staircases, one leading up and the other leading down, and five doors. She looked around, hands trembling as she fell to her knees.

She was at her limit again, he could tell. Her eye was looking from one way to the next, unsure to which path to go through. She shakily lifted her hand but dropped it when she failed to gather the strength to summon her violin.

She dropped forward to her hands, tears falling onto the floor.

Ardyn cooed as he warped closer to her.

He smirked as she didn’t notice him. Not until he took a deep breath.

“Deus dormit…”

Stella spun around and crawled back, eye wide with fear. Ardyn stepped closer to her, arms out for her.

“Et liberi ignem…”

Stella held up a hand, but it wasn’t stable enough to summon a weapon.

“Faciunt, numquam extinguunt…”

The closer he drew to her, the more he could see her fear. Her eye was narrowed now, trying to hold back more tears.

“Ne expergisci possit…”

Rather ironic that the very song she’d play to calm her down is now being used to fuel her fear.

“Omnia dividit…”

Stella was using the railing of the staircase behind her to push herself up to her feet. Her legs were trembling like jelly.

He just wanted to whisk her away.

“Tragoedia…”

He was so close; he could just grab her now.

“Coram, amandum quae!”

Stella vaulted over the railing and fell to the lower level. Ardyn followed her and watched her hightail it down the corridor. He grinned wider as she disappeared into the door at the end.

Trapped.

Game over, princess.

The big bad wolf will now devour you.

Ardyn warped into the room after her.

“Et nocte perpetua!” he raised his voice and Stella spun around, dread settling into that beautiful face of hers. 

She was on the other side of the room, a round table separating the two. He placed his hands on the cool surface and she braced herself to run. Where to? Who knows?

“In desperatione…”

He faked going one way, then the other, making the poor princess jump back, hands clutching the front of her shirt. He resolved the situation by warping straight in front of her.

Her mouth was open to scream, yet no sound came out. She flew back and pressed herself against the wall behind her.

“Auroram videre potest…”

He moved closer to her, feeling her panicked breaths on him. He raised a hand and she flinched, closing her eye and trembling. He smirked. She knew she was caught.

“Mane tempus…”

His voice grew softer as he cupped her cheek, wiping away stray tears.

“Expergiscendi…”

Stella’s lips wobbled as he leaned closer, pressing his forehead to hers.

“You look exhausted, sweet star,” he whispered, and Stella sobbed harder. “Sleep. Uncle Ardyn will take care of everything.”

Stella cracked her eye open to look up at him. Her lips parted slightly before the stress finally took over.

Ardyn caught her and held her close. He pushed her hood back, so he could caress her hair.

“There, there,” he whispered as he picked her up bridal style. “It’s alright now.”

He rested her head against his shoulder, whilst feeling her pockets. He hummed as he found the Ring of Lucii and placed it in the middle of the table.

Now all he needed to do was direct Noctis to it.

Next, he took Stella’s eyepatch and snapped it off her face. She winced in her sleep as he carelessly dropped it next to the ring, eager to see how the prince would react once he discovered this room.

Ardyn held Stella close as he warped out of the room, chuckling to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

_“So, when will you and Aera have your wedding?”_

_Ardyn hummed as he sat back in the shade. A breeze brushed against the cousins, cooling them from the summer heat._

_It was on this day that Stella had gone out and sought him out after Somnus ostracized him from the palace. They had spent the morning together and Ardyn was anxious to hurry her back before Somnus had another reason to target him._

_“Perhaps…when the Crystal has made its decision.”_

_“Hmph. It’s taking its time…”_

_Ardyn smiled at Stella’s childish pout._

_They looked up when they heard a squawk and a black chocobo ran up to them, ruffling its feathers. Ardyn widened his eyes slightly._

_“Isn’t that…?”_

_“Noctis.”_

_Stella got up and caught Noctis by the reins. Ardyn stood up with her and tilted his head._

_“You named it.”_

_“Him. He needed a name. Noctis. Black as night. Do you like it?”_

_Ardyn smiled as he reached to stroke Noctis’s neck. He placed a hand on Stella’s back as Noctis crooned from the attention. Stella mounted him and settled down, brushing his feathers._

_Ardyn stepped away and looked up at her._

_“What about your wedding, Stella?”_

_Stella looked startled._

_“My wedding?”_

_“Have you not yet taken a suitor?”_

_Stella looked up at the sky._

_“Well. I never really thought about it. Do I have to get married?”_

_“Do you not want to…?”_

_Stella shook her head. Ardyn nodded and turned his attention to the black chocobo._

_“You take good care of her, alright?” he said. “Keep her safe.”_

_The chocobo squawked, locking eyes with its former master before carrying his cousin off._

* * *

Nothing could have been more entertaining than seeing the alarm on Noctis’s face after finding the ring and Stella’s eyepatch.

The young king began running around the keep with his entourage, each one of them in a blind panic to rescue their princess.

“You should take better care of your family, Noct,” Ardyn had taunted over the speaker. “Poor Stells…so lost and frightened without her dear brother.”

He sat back and watched Noctis curse his name, demanding to know what has happened to his sister.

Gladiolus reacted similarly, more aggressive than the others. Ardyn chuckled.

Of course, such a bright star was undoubtedly loved by all.

But after spending two millennia in the darkness, Ardyn would know how to truly cherish the light.

Stella was nestled in his lap, head on his shoulder. He held her close with one arm, propping his chin with his spare hand as he watched the screens in front of them.

He glanced at her whenever she shifted, lips moving but not saying anything. He reached out and thumbed the scars that framed her eye so elegantly.

He wondered if she knew she’d needed to pay a price to use the ring, despite being in the Lucian line. He wouldn’t blame her if she didn’t realise as such. He himself didn’t realise the Crystal could be so cruel.

But then again, he did know the malice of that damned hunk of rock.

Stella’s lips moved again and Ardyn lifted his hand to run his thumb along them.

They were cracked from the cold, but the texture was still pleasing.

His eyes were drawn back to the screens when he saw Noctis make a run towards the Crystal, abandoning his friends in the process. 

He picked Stella up as he stood and warped into place.

He waited in the shadows as the True King ran right past him and towards the Crystal. He stepped out when Noctis raised a hand to the Crystal, where he was snatched and began dragging him in.

“In an age long past,” he announced as he walked closer, “an incurable scourge ravaged mankind.”

Noctis turned and his eyes widened as he saw his twin.

“Stells!” he exclaimed as he continued resisting the Crystal’s pull.

He raised a hand out to her, yet she remained unresponsive. Ardyn smirked down at her, adjusting his grip.

“It was a tiny menace that twisted men into monsters,” he continued, “the likes of which you’ve seen.”

He stood just out of reach of Noctis, who was flailing his hand to grab at Stella. Ardyn watched Stella move her head slightly.

He wondered if she could hear him now after her rest.

Well, she was a heavier sleeper than her brother.

“In Lucis, there lived a saviour that could cure the afflicted,” he said in a softer tone, as if talking to just her. “His body would become a host to myriad of daemons, that countless lives could be spared.”

He tightened his grip on Stella, looking away from Noctis who was still futilely struggling to get out of the Crystal.

“But a jealous king,” he spat, “one not yet chosen by the Crystal, ostracised and demonised this healer of people. Making a true monster of him.”

He looked back to Noctis.

“I gave you my name before,” he said, “but you should know that was not the name I was given at birth.”

He nuzzled Stella’s head, gaining more aggravated reactions from her brother.

“Ardyn Lucis Caelum,” he said and Noctis seemed to stop.

He smirked at Noctis.

“Killing you as a mortal will bring me scant satisfaction. Claim the Crystal’s power. Arise as its champion.”

He drew closer now that Noctis was more than halfway in.

“Only once the Crystal and King are no more can I know redemption.”

Ardyn paused as he saw a hand reach out for Noctis. He saw Stella had woke up sometime during his monologue and was now trying to reach for her brother. Noctis reached out for her but it was no use. Their fingers were about a foot apart.

“Don’t worry, Noct,” he said as Noctis’s movements weakened as he was pulled further in. “I’ll take care of your princess.”

He bounced Stella slightly to adjust his grip.

“She needs a proper king after all.”

He smirked as he leaned into Stella, lips brushing her forehead.

“Say goodbye, Stells,” he whispered. “You needn’t fear. Your dear brother will come back soon.”

“Stells!”

Stella’s lips cried out for Noctis as her brother was fully engulfed by the Crystal. Ardyn turned around as she began lashing out at him.

“Oh, my darling star,” he sighed as her weak efforts did little to deter him. “I don’t believe you’ve rested enough.”

His eyes bore into hers and she froze. The Scourge around him caressed her as he began humming her favourite song. Stella’s eyes half closed as she tried to resist sleep. But try as she might, she was back to sleeping in no time at all.

“Stells!”

Ardyn raised his head to see Gladiolus, Prompto and Ignis run into the Crystal’s chamber. They all summoned their weapons and Ardyn sighed.

“Oh, gentlemen,” he said as he walked towards them, “there really is no need for that.”

“Let her go!” Gladiolus demanded.

Ardyn tsked, walking past him. 

They couldn’t do anything to take her back. They’d risk hurting her and…

He smirked when Prompto fired at his back and it did nothing to hinder him from walking away with the princess in his arms. Stella stirred at the gunshot and Ardyn hummed soothingly.

“Ardyn,” Ignis said firmly, “return her now.”

Ardyn chuckled as he held Stella closer and warped out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Ardyn sat back in the pilot’s seat of the magitek engine that was so conveniently ready for him to take Stella back to Insomnia.

The slumbering princess was in the co-pilot’s seat, strapped in securely. 

Ardyn sat back in his seat, propping his head with his fist and gazing at her. She was sound asleep. Probably lost in a dreamless state, her body recovering from the stress and torment. What a luxury to have as a mere mortal.

Ardyn swallowed a little as he reached out, brushing the stray hairs from out of her face. His fingertips lingered by the scars around her left eye.

* * *

_“Ardyn!”_

_Ardyn looked startled when Gilgamesh bellowed his name from across the hall. He turned and his heart dropped when he saw Stella in the older man’s arms, unconscious and bleeding._

_“What happened?!” he asked as they rushed her to her room._

_“We went on a hunt, struck down the behemoth but attracted a larger creature. Biggest I have ever seen. It swooped in, took the carcass…”_

_Ardyn was quick to cut Stella’s clothes away to get a better look at her wounds. He winced when he saw large claw marks in her torso, showing bone in some places._

_This didn’t look good. She was barely breathing._

_“Help me stop the bleeding,” he ordered Gilgamesh. “Towels! We need towels!”_

_He tried to rouse Stella, but she didn’t stir. Gilgamesh began pressing towels to her wounds. Ardyn took over and looked up at him._

_“My room, I have medicine, bandages…”_

_Gilgamesh nodded as he ran out, leaving the healer to press down on Stella’s wounds by himself. Blood seeped through the white fabric and he glanced at her pale face._

_“Stella…not like this. Please.”_

_“Stella…!”_

_Ardyn did his best not to punch Somnus as he ran in. The younger brother fell at her bedside, gripping her hand._

_“Stella, please, I’m so sorry,” he whispered. “Please, please, I’m sorry, just wake up…”_

_Gilgamesh came in and Ardyn got to work to bind Stella’s torso with bandages. He handed Gilgamesh a potion._

_“Tip her head back, make sure this goes down her throat,” he said, and Gilgamesh nodded, following his instructions._

_Once Ardyn bound Stella’s torso in bandages, he pulled away and looked down at his cousin with a fearful look._

_It didn’t look good. There was still a chance for her to slip away during the night._

_Somnus was near to tears. His eyes never left Stella’s face. It looked like he wasn’t going to move._

_Ardyn stepped away and looked at Gilgamesh._

_“No more hunts,” he said quietly. “If she survives through this, I don’t want her to go on any more hunts.”_

_“You’re not her keeper,” Somnus muttered._

_“And you couldn’t keep her safe.”_

_Somnus stood and turned to Ardyn, fist raised. Gilgamesh was quick to stop the younger brother, gripping him tightly._

_“She was safe! She…! She…!”_

_Somnus tried to wrestle himself out of Gilgamesh’s grip. Ardyn crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes._

_“It’s too dangerous. This is the proof of it. If you cannot keep her safe during these hunts, she cannot go.”_

_He leaned a little closer to Somnus._

_“If you truly do love her, you won’t let her be in such perilous situations.”_

* * *

Ardyn adjusted Stella in his arms as the ship descended. He stood at the back of the aircraft and jumped.

There was a loud splash as the magitek engine crashed into the water and Ardyn landed on the bridge, smirking a little. He stood straight and glanced at Stella as her head rested on his shoulder.

“Sleeping like a baby, Stells?” he whispered as he made his way across the bridge. “I did hear that you were a heavy sleeper. You could sleep through Insomnia’s destruction and never stir once.”

He kept whispering to her. Mainly rambles about her time in Insomnia. Just something to fill the silence as he reached the gates to Insomnia and walked through the wrecked streets.

He talked about the performances he had seen her in. Described her first performance to every detail. He could even remember the diamond necklace she had to put on for that night.

He wondered if she could actually hear him in her sleep. Was she listening to him telling her stories of the past? Perhaps she was pretending to sleep so when he would lay her in her bed, she would run at the first chance she got.

Ardyn only stopped when they stood outside the Citadel and looked up. He rested his head on hers, nuzzling her gently.

“We’re home, Stells. You must have been terribly homesick all this time.”

He adjusted his grip and walked into the Citadel. He strolled over to the lifts and went up to where her room was.

It took him a moment to take in the room, his lips parted slightly.

It was a large bedroom but cluttered with many trinkets. A king-sized bed stood in the centre, covered with dark blankets and white sheets. It was flanked by identical bedside tables, with lamps. The left bedside table had a golden figurine of a character and a box of tissues.

At the end of the bed was a chest of drawers, probably full of certain clothes or other clutter the princess kept around. On top were a couple of dusty tomes, although now that Ardyn took a better look, they were art and lore books from video games and anime.

Opposite the drawers and across the room stood a large dark wardrobe. To its right was a flat screen television on a television stand. There was a games console of sorts underneath it and a couple of remotes and controllers.

Just above the drawers was a small black chandelier that provided the main source of light to the room.

To the left of the wardrobe was a door, which probably led to a private bathroom.

To his right, Ardyn spied a large bookcase which needed a stool for the princess to reach the books on the top shelves. Next to it was a desk, cluttered with pens, scraps of paper and a couple of books. The wooden chair beside it was angled a little so it didn’t line up perfectly.

On either side of the door were display shelves, housing many collectables, figurines and plush toys.

Across the room, opposite the main door, was a window which granted a view of the city for the princess. There was a sofa in front of it with plenty of cushions and a stray magazine slung across the seat.

Ardyn carried Stella to her bed and gently rested her head on one of the many pillows she had.

“You truly were treated as a princess,” he said as he looked around. “How long have you spent in this room I wonder?”

He glanced at the desk, seeing the chair that was out of place. He could picture Stella sitting there, one arm slung across the back, pen in hand as she watched whatever was on the television.

His gaze eventually returned to her and he took her cloak off. Stella’s lips moved as she was lifted and tucked under the covers. Her arms went around the duvet and hugged it close to her chest. Her body adjusted to the bed and she turned on her side, facing him.

Ardyn brushed the hair out of her eyes, thumbing the scars idly.

“Sleep tight, little princess,” he whispered into her ear. “You needn’t fear anymore. I will protect you…”

He kissed her forehead before getting up and slowly walking out. He stopped at the door and gazed back at her, gripping the door frame.

“Welcome home.”


	7. Chapter 7

Ardyn hummed merrily as he plated the chocolate crepes onto the plate next to him. He never had much use for food personally but now that he had someone to care for, he finally could put the culinary knowledge in his mind to use.

It had also been worth his time to demonise a few of Stella’s hardcore fans and absorb their memories. The bits of trivia about her would be beneficial for him to make her feel at home for the next decade.

Ardyn was brought out of his reverie by scratching. He looked down to see a goblin skittering across the kitchen to him with a hideous grin. It rubbed its hands together, tilting his head to the side and cackling softly.

The young princess was awake.

Ardyn tossed a coin to the daemon and it disappeared from whence it came, squealing gleefully.

Goblins had no use for money, but they would do anything for something that can sparkle. Ardyn made sure to have the Citadel crawling with them. They knew how to get into all the nooks and crannies and can be useful as spies in case he would have to be away from Stella. He had plenty of shiny items to pay them with of course.

Ardyn took the tray with the pancakes and a glass of milk for Stella. Shadows cloaked his body as he warped out of the kitchen and travelled up to her room. 

He retained his form outside her door and just in time. It clicked open and revealed the confused princess.

Once she saw him, she slammed it closed.

“Stells, that’s not very nice,” Ardyn chuckled. “I have your breakfast here. You must be hungry.”

He balanced the tray with one hand and tried the door. He heard scrambling on the other side and felt Stella hold the handle still to make sure he couldn’t get in. 

He rested his head against the cool wood, gripping the handle a little tighter.

“Let me in, Stella,” he spoke gently. “Don’t shut me out. Please.”

He listened to her panicked breaths, little sobs breaking the eerie silence of her home. He moved the handle a little and heard her grow more frantic.

“Ssh, ssh, my darling,” he said. “Please, have something to eat. I know it’s not like your beloved’s cooking, but I’m sure it’s delicious.”

He waited for a moment then applied all his pressure into the door. It opened and Stella stumbled back, falling to the floor. She crawled back until her back hit her bed and summoned a pistol, aiming it at him with trembling hands.

Ardyn ignored this and placed the tray on the desk.

“Is that from Prompto?” he asked as he looked down at her. “Did you get training with guns? I have to say it isn’t the kind of weapon I imagine you with.”

Then again, it was hard to picture her with any weapon. It looked too barbaric for such a delicate thing.

But perhaps…maybe something like a javelin or a lance could suit her.

Waving these thoughts away, Ardyn approached the princess, holding his hand out.

“Why don’t you give that to me, dearest? It can be so easy to…”

A gunshot echoed in the Citadel. 

Ardyn paused and looked at where the bullet had hit his breast. He placed a hand over where his clothes had been damaged from it. He sighed and looked back to Stella.

“Now, Stells, I am rather fond of this waistcoat. It takes a terribly long time to repair it.”

Stella’s jaw dropped as she lowered the pistol. Her eyes were bulging as she stared at the bullet hole in his clothes then back up at him.

Ardyn chuckled.

“Being half blind and terrified can affect one’s aim. And perhaps I would be fatally wounded if you aimed a little more to the left.”

He crouched before her with a wide grin.

“Lucky for me, I am immortal. A little bullet won’t send me to my grave.”

The gun clattered to the floor and disappeared. Tears brimmed Stella’s eyes as she inched away from him. Her mouth formed the silent words in her heart.

_Please, no. Go away. Leave me alone._

Ardyn grabbed her wrist and she struggled, clawing at his hand. He ignored these feeble attempts of self-defence and pulled her to her feet. A stern tug had her freeze on the spot and look up into his eyes.

Ardyn pressed his lips together as he compared her eyes. He never got a good look at her blind eye. Her iris had lost most of its colour. It was beautiful. Such a fragile colour that was framed by dark elegant scars.

He raised a hand to cup her cheek, his thumb grazing around the affected area of her face. Stella trembled, her bottom lip wobbling as she turned her face away from his touch.

Ardyn swiftly tugged her to sit in her desk chair. He petted her head fondly before going to her wardrobe and opening it.

“Let’s see,” he hummed as he browsed through her clothes, “what could you wear on this fine day?”

He heard Stella get up onto her feet and dash to the door. She opened then slammed it shut. He smirked.

There was a mindflayer outside, making sure she wasn’t going to make any escape attempts any time soon.

“Stella, please eat your breakfast,” Ardyn sighed as he pulled out a dress.

He turned to her slightly, admiring the dark blue dress he had pulled out. After a few thoughtful hums, he laid the dress on the bed and grabbed Stella by the wrist. He yanked her to sit back down in her desk chair, pushing her closer to the desk and placing his hands on her shoulders.

“Chocolate crepes,” he spoke as he leaned down to her ear. “I made sure to follow Ignis’s recipe. It’s your favourite, isn’t it?”

Stella shook in his grasp as he kissed the side of her head.

“Eat up. I know you’re simply starving. And you know that you can’t possibly fight your way out of here on an empty stomach.”

With a light chuckle, he moved away and wandered back to her wardrobe. He heard the princess hesitantly pick the cutlery up and smiled slightly, admiring her clothes idly.

* * *

_“More steak please!”_

_If there was one thing Ardyn and Somnus could agree on, it was that their cousin’s appetite was a little scary._

_“That was your third one!” Somnus exclaimed._

_“Yeah and I’m still hungry!”_

_Ardyn sighed and shook his head._

_“You should stop here. Overeating isn’t good for you.”_

_Stella sighed in disappointment as she lowered her plate._

_“Alright…”_


	8. Chapter 8

“My dear star, you look a little tied up there. Need a hand?”

Stella glared at Ardyn from where she was strung up by chains.

It had been about five days since he brought her back to Insomnia. She never wasted an opportunity to try and flee the Citadel. Alas, her efforts were futile. 

Ardyn made sure to practically flood the abandoned structure with daemons. They were always making sure she never got too close to getting out of the Citadel, practically encouraging her to stay in her room. They only let her leave her room when Ardyn was nearby. That being said, she was quick to barricade herself in her room whenever she saw him.

Then there were these little traps he had around. Whenever Stella wandered to somewhere that she wasn’t allowed, the chains would snatch her up and a goblin would run to Ardyn to report it. 

Apparently, Stella was less scared and more annoyed by this since this was the thirty-sixth time she had been apprehended.

Ardyn beckoned towards the chains and they steadily lowered the princess. He helped unwrap them from her limbs, grabbing her hand and helping her down.

“There we go,” he said as he brushed the hair out of her eyes and straightened her clothes out. “Hm, I thought you looked lovely in that dress earlier. Why did you change out of it?”

Stella looked away with her nostrils flaring. Ardyn hummed under his breath as he led her back to her room, holding her hand tightly.

The princess’s stomach grumbled when she saw ramen on her desk. Ardyn smiled as he gave a short, comical bow.

“Your dinner, my lady,” he said, and Stella looked away. “Eat up. Escaping is hungry work and I would hate to have you starve.”

Stella gave him a sour look before walking over to sit by the desk and begin eating. Ardyn picked the black dress that was crumbled on the floor. He hummed merrily as he straightened the garment out before hanging it in the wardrobe.

“You should take better care of your things, Stells,” he said as he closed the doors shut. “It is a beautiful dress. I’d hate for it to get ruined.”

He turned to the princess who still had her back to him, slurping down the ramen. Picking up a hairbrush, he crossed the room and took her braid. Stella flinched a little as he untied it and began brushing her long black hair.

“Ah, such beautiful long hair! I’m jealous…”

Stella snorted quietly in response and Ardyn’s lips curled into a soft smile.

* * *

_Ardyn often brushed Stella’s hair when she was still young. He had watched his mother arrange her hair so gently and mimicked this often. He recalled his cousin’s bright smiles whenever he finished and she would give him a big hug._

_The last time he remembered braiding her hair was when she was still bedbound from the hunt that nearly cost her life. It was a quiet, still day. The sun streamed through the window as he sat behind her, securing the braid with a ribbon._

_“Ardyn, I want to keep going on hunts.”_

_Ardyn sighed. “And I said no. I forbid it.”_

_“It was a freak accident.”_

_“You could have died. You have scars that will remain for the rest of your life.”_

_“So does Gilgamesh.”_

_“That’s different.”_

_Stella turned and grabbed Ardyn’s wrist, halting him from fiddling with her braid._

_“How?”_

_Ardyn looked into her eyes. He swallowed._

_“Gilgamesh isn’t my brother. You’re like my sister. I care about you.”_

_“Somnus is your brother.”_

_Ardyn sighed and got up._

_“If Somnus is truly a brother who cares about his family then he wouldn’t let his petty jealousy cloud his judgement or let you get hurt.”_

_“People get hurt all the time. It wasn’t his fault!”_

_“Then whose is it?”_

_“Mine.” Ardyn narrowed his eyes as Stella took a deep breath, folding her hands in her lap. “I aggravated the beast and got in the way. It was my hubris that was my downfall.”_

_Ardyn crossed his arms._

_“Stella. Gilgamesh already told me what happened. It was Somnus who aggravated the beast and you shielded him.”_

_Stella parted her lips before casting her eyes down. Ardyn sat beside her, placing his hand over hers._

_“Lying will not mend anything.”_

_“But now you’re angry at Somnus. I hate it. I hate you two fighting. Your parents wanted you to work together and rule side by side. Why…why can’t you just…?”_

_A teardrop rolled down her cheek. Ardyn reached out to brush it away and cup her face. He leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together._

_“I’ll…I’ll try,” he whispered._

* * *

There were many passageways in the Citadel in case an emergency prompted for people to evacuate. 

Ardyn discovered one of these hidden passages between the twins’ bedrooms. They probably used this to visit each other during the night.

During the five days that have passed, Ardyn made a small, discreet hole to keep an eye on Stella. He licked his lips as he watched her undress to get ready to go to bed.

As she took her top off, he could see a large scar on her back. He tilted his head curiously, pondering the ways she could have gotten it. It looked old, stretched across her shoulder blades.

Was it an old training wound? Did she get into a scuffle with a monster that snuck into Insomnia? Perhaps, like Noct, she got caught in a crossfire at a young age between Lucis and Niflheim.

Then all those curious speculations disappeared when Stella snapped her bra off. 

Ardyn held his breath as the princess unwittingly stripped before him, baring her body to the world. 

She was gorgeous.

He ran his fingers up and down the wall, imagining what it would be like to touch her skin. He pictured her beneath him, submissive and naked. Her eyes would be full of desire. They’d tell him how much she needed him and oh, how he would give her his everything.

Ardyn shuddered as he closed his eyes, regulating his breathing and trying to calm down. He placed his head against the wall, gnawing on his bottom lip.

When he regained his composure and looked back into Stella’s room, she was in her pyjamas and asleep in her bed.

Silently, he warped into her bedroom and sat beside her, smiling at how easy it was for her to just fall asleep. Poor thing must be exhausted after spending all day trying to get out of the Citadel.

Ardyn leaned closer, wary that she may wake up at any moment or that she would be aware of his actions.

He pressed his lips to her forehead.

“You must try to be brave, little one,” he whispered softly. “Someone’s waiting to love you…”

He sighed, watching her sleep for a few more moments. Then, he melted back into the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Nine days it took for Stella to pass through the main doors of the Citadel. Ardyn scribbled in a small notebook about where to put more traps as he observed her running across the plaza.

She tore across the pavement and towards the gates, grabbing the iron bars to open them.

The ground trembled as a large three-headed dog charged down the road and landed in front of her.

The princess gasped as she stumbled back, falling onto her rump and staring at the large daemon with wide eyes. Ardyn chuckled as he strolled over to her, pocketing his notebook.

“Ah, Stells!” he called cheerfully as he stopped behind her. “I see you’ve met our new puppy. I call him Cerberus.”

He held out his hand for the hellhound. Cerberus grumbled as he lowered his heads, the middle one gently bumping the offered hand. Stella flinched when he snorted hot air on top of her.

Ardyn smirked a little as he pulled away and helped the princess to her feet.

“Ah, he’s such a good boy,” he said as he petted Cerberus again. “Here, he won’t hurt you.”

Stella resisted initially as he took her hand and petted one of the heads. She trembled as the ‘puppy’ closed his eyes and wagged his tail.

“See? He only wants to keep us safe. He didn’t mean to startle you. I’m sure he just wants to play.”

He took delight in how she shuddered and pulled her hand away from the daemon. He kissed the back of her head before leading her back to the Citadel.

“Ahh, I’ve always wanted a pet dog,” he said with his arm firmly around her shoulders. “Before I had a pet chocobo. A beautiful black chocobo. They were rare back in the day but sadly their population numbers have since dropped.”

Stella squirmed in his group as the doors slammed closed behind them. Ardyn tilted his head as he placed his hand on the small of her back and nudged her along.

“Now, now, I had some plans after your little escape attempt of the day. So there’s no need to pout, I’m sure we’ll have some fun~!”

He smirked a little as his fingers grazed a little lower. This prompted Stella to jump and run ahead. She inadvertently ran headfirst into a trap in the lobby.

Ardyn’s laugh echoed in the hall as chains snatched her limbs and carried her about ten feet into the air. The chains chinked as Stella thrashed about, yanking on her restraints and glaring at Ardyn with all her fury. 

“Oh, my star,” he sighed as he wiped tears from his eyes. “My precious, precious star. What would I do without you?”

Stella bared her teeth as he held his arms out for her. She was lowered into his arms where he took the opportunity to hold her close. 

He swallowed a little as he felt her body pressed against his, idly playing with her braid.

“Oh. Your clothes are dirty. You should get changed once we get you back to your room.”

Stella struggled in his grasp and he only held her tighter. After a few moments, Ardyn pulled away and helped her out of the chains.

“Now, my chocobo,” he said as he helped her navigate through the lobby without triggering further traps. “I had to give him up to my cousin due to…circumstances. Ironically, she named him Noctis. Isn’t that amusing?”

Stella cocked an eyebrow as they walked into the lift and went up in it. Ardyn looked up at the floor numbers, lips parted in thought.

* * *

_His dear cousin couldn’t get enough of his chocobo. Sometimes, early in the morning, he found her curled up to the large bird. Noctis thrived on the attention of course. Stella spoiled him with greens and lots of cuddles._

_Ardyn remembered feeling jealous. His own chocobo that he had raised since it was a chick loved his cousin more than him. And his own cousin gave the overweight bird more attention and love than the brothers combined._

_Perhaps that was a little exaggeration. Stella always tried to divide her love equally._

_Memories like this he cherished in his heart. Leaning against the stable door, his head propped up by his hand, the dawn’s light shining on both cousin and chocobo, bathing them in warm light. Stella looked like a mess with straw on her clothes and in her hair. But she never minded._

_After all. What is a star without her night?_

* * *

POP!

Stella jumped a little when Ardyn popped the cork out of the wine bottle. He smiled a little as he poured the red liquor into two wine glasses on her desk.

“Have you ever had the chance to drink, my dear?” he asked as he set the bottle down.

Stella didn’t do anything to signal a reply. She raised a hand to say no to the wine glass when it was offered to her.

“Just a sip,” Ardyn insisted. “At most, a single glass.”

Stella pressed her lips together. Ardyn took a short sip of his own glass.

“It’s a little sweet. From Altissia. A dessert wine. I’m sure your father indulged in this from time to time when he had guests.”

Stella still didn’t take the glass. She looked away and Ardyn sighed.

“Well. I suppose there are ways for you to taste this. Care to…pucker up?”

Ardyn chuckled as Stella grabbed the glass and took a sip. She cringed and Ardyn smirked a little.

“Take your time with it. Savour the taste. It is an excellent wine. It might take a delicate palette to truly understand its exquisiteness.” He chuckled softly. “Oh. And you should make sure to take in the wine’s aroma before tasting.”

He gently took Stella’s hand to stop her from lowering the glass. He looked her in the eye and eased the glass back to her lips.

“Drink a little slower. Let the wine rest in your mouth for a bit.”

Stella hesitated. Ardyn prompted her to take another sip by tipping the glass. Stella took the sip and to his surprise, she let it sit in her mouth for a while before swallowing. She blinked a little and he sat back, sipping his own glass.

“It has…a pleasant aftertaste.”

Stella lay the glass back on the desk and shifted on her bed. As she bowed her head to look at her hands, Ardyn never once took his eyes off her.

_“Ack! It burns! How do you drink this every day?!”_

_“Heh. Perhaps you’ll learn to appreciate it when you’re a little older.”_

_“Stop treating me like a child!”_

“Then…stop acting like one…”

Stella looked up at Ardyn with a befuddled look. The accursed snapped himself out of his memory and shook his head.

“Sorry, dear, did you say something?”

Stella’s nostrils flared as she crossed her legs. Ardyn smiled as he lay his glass down and cupped her cheek. She leaned away as he wiped some wine off the corner of her lips.

“You’d best get ready for bed. Don’t forget to brush your teeth.”

SLAP!

_Ah, such a child…_


	10. Chapter 10

“I’m in love with you.”

Stella choked on her udon noodles. She coughed, spluttered and spilt the vegetables that were piled neatly to one side of her plate. Ardyn watched as a couple of beansprouts rolled down the mattress whilst the princess thumped her chest.

Eventually she got her airways cleared and stared at him with wide eyes. Ardyn took a beansprout and twirled it idly in his hands.

“Ah. That’s why I don’t give you food in bed.”

Stella still had a look of shock. Ardyn swallowed as he placed the beansprout back on the plate and leaned a little closer.

“You don’t have to return these feelings just yet. Not today, not tomorrow, perhaps not even this year.”

Stella leaned back with her lips pressed together. He could tell from her eyes…she was calling his bluff. Pleading that this was another twisted joke of his.

“This is no jest, my star,” he said as he reached over to place his hand over hers. “I do truly wish for you to one day reciprocate my affections.”

Stella snatched her hand back and Ardyn tilted his head.

“…It will take time. I know. I understand. I can wait, I am patient.”

He took the plate off Stella’s lap and brushed the vegetables onto it. He placed it on the tray and got to his feet.

“You should sleep. Don’t forget to brush your teeth.”

He leaned down and placed his hand to the back of her head. Before she could pull away, he pressed his lips to her forehead, lingering for a few moments.

As he reluctantly pulled away, he saw the fear in her eyes once more. The same fear that nearly paralysed her in Gralea. It took all his willpower not to pin her down and kiss her with all his might.

“Goodnight, my love. Sweet dreams.”

Stella looked pale as he picked the tray up from her desk. Her exquisite fear was the last thing he saw before he disappeared into shadows and warped away.

* * *

_It was a very hot summer when Ardyn met his first love._

_Aera Mirus Fleuret. The only woman who ever loved him. Outside of his family that is._

_He nearly tripped when he welcomed her to Lucis. He hadn’t expected such a wonderfully warm smile she graced him._

_It was love at first sight and it made their arranged marriage all the sweeter. There wasn’t a soul who was against their future union._

_He swore to protect her. Until his dying breath, he would have done anything to shield her from the dangers of the world. And she vowed to always be by his side._

_And yet…_

* * *

_“Arydn…”_

“…”

_“I will never forget you, even if the whole world does.”_

“Aera?”

Ardyn jolted awake. His eyes flew open as he looked up and saw the throne room before him. He groaned and shifted in the throne. He rubbed his temples with a grimace.

A memory? Or something twisted by the Scourge? It couldn’t have been a dream. Dreams were an indulgence only for mortals.

_“Ardyn!”_

“…?”

_“Let me go with them! I want to hunt too!”_

“Stella.”

Ah. What time was it? 

Ardyn pushed himself to his feet, cracking the bones in his neck. He sighed and disappeared into the kitchen.

Today was chocolate crepe day. Stella’s favourite. He had found the recipe in one of Ignis’s old notebooks from his office and judging by the empty plates, Stella approved.

After plating a generous stack of pancakes onto the plate, accompanied by a tall glass of milk, Ardyn took the tray and warped up, appearing outside of Stella’s bedroom.

“My darling~!” he called. “I’m sorry if I’m a little late, but I have your breakfast.”

He waited for a few moments before opening the door. He sighed resignedly as he was met with an empty bedroom.

“Oh, Stells,” he muttered whilst putting the tray down on the desk.

He doublechecked her bathroom before snapping his fingers. 

Two goblins appeared before him, rubbing their hands and cackling.

“…”

Ardyn frowned as he snapped his fingers again, louder than the first time.

“…”

Hm, it appears Stella may have axed, possibly literally, a fair number of daemons. Ardyn lowered his hand.

“Check the traps. Our princess has gone out without permission.”

The goblins fled into the hidden passageways. Ardyn decided he should check the traps around the Citadel as well.

Fifteen minutes ticked by and Ardyn met the goblins by the Citadel’s main doors. They shook their heads and Ardyn sighed a little.

Cerberus.

Ardyn dismissed the goblins and walked out of the Citadel. He approached the gates and whistled. 

The three-headed hellhound galloped across the abandoned streets and landed in front of him, front bowed and his tail wagging above him. Ardyn frowned.

“No Stella?”

The left head cocked to the side and Ardyn’s stomach dropped.

Stella was out in the city. Surely…she couldn’t have gone far. How long had she been gone? What if…what if she was already out of Insomnia?

Ardyn felt the Scourge drip from his eyes as he staggered forward. His mind was still processing this information.

Stella…is out of the Citadel.

_Stella…Stella!_

He needed to protect her. How can he protect her if she’s not with him?! He couldn’t protect Aera…he couldn’t protect his cousin…and now…!

“STELLA!” he roared.

His angry voice echoed in the once thriving city. Cerberus jumped to his feet and growled, looking towards the city.

Ardyn stumbled as he clutched the front of his chest, breathing heavily.

“Stella…” he snarled. “Come back…you have to…I need to…”

He was interrupted by a low hiss. He turned slowly to the nagarani that crawled up to him and offered her head, her memories to him.

With force that would have made anyone nearby cringe, Ardyn slammed his palm into her forehead.

_The sun was setting. The nagarani hid in the shadows of the buildings, waiting for it to disappear._

_Then, from the corner of her eye, she saw Ardyn’s mate. She wasn’t alone. Two male humans were on either side of her. The humans were arguing as they passed the nagarani and she overhead plans to get out of Insomnia._

Ardyn pulled his hand away, staring at the ground. He sneered.

The humans were strangers. Probably hunters that were trying to salvage items from the ruins.

He took a deep breath to compose himself, retaining his humane appearance.

“Stella. Don’t worry. I’m coming.”


	11. Chapter 11

Ardyn was true to his word when he said he was a patient man. Being chained up in the darkness for two thousand years can help with one’s patience. So, a few hours, waiting in the shadows by the gates of Insomnia was nothing.

Daemons came and went, keeping him updated on his star’s whereabouts. They whispered about the hunters, experienced but a little big-headed. They were young, naïve, cocky, easy to pick off. Ardyn only needed to give the command.

But no. He wanted to deal with them himself. 

The daemons steered clear from the unsuspecting party of three. The hunters chalked it down to luck that they hadn’t run into anything. Stella, on the other hand, looked very suspicious.

The poor princess couldn’t do much to communicate. Even a slight pull on the arm had the hunters guessing her thoughts wrong.

It didn’t matter.

If they wanted to get out of Insomnia, they had to cross the bridge.

Where Ardyn was waiting.

He smirked wickedly as he saw them turn the corner and leg it down the road towards the gates. He adjusted his coat, moved his hat a little then stepped into the flickering streetlights.

“Gentlemen!” his voice echoed. “This is as far as you go.”

Ah, Stella’s terror was perfect. How her eyes widened with fear, the colour from her cheeks draining as she stopped behind the hunters, her jaw slack from disbelief. It was simply stunning.

“Who are you?” the hunter to the left barked.

His hand went onto the handle of his sword as he glared at Ardyn. The one on the right pulled his own sword out, ready to fight.

Ardyn paid them no heed. He focused on Stella who was slowly retreating.

“My queen,” he spoke, and she froze on the spot. “Ah, my darling, I was so worried. Come, let us go home.”

Left Hunter looked between him and Stella.

“I told you we couldn’t trust her!”

Right Hunter glared at Left Hunter.

“Look at her! She’s terrified! There’s something fucked up with this guy!”

Right Hunter held his hand out for Stella, keeping his eye on Ardyn as he edged closer to her. Ardyn glowered at him.

“Now, now, there’s no need to be so rude. I just want to take my queen back home.” He gestured to the walls behind him. “The world out there has become so…hostile. She could hurt herself or worse. And she hasn’t had her breakfast yet. I’m sure she is starving.”

He began walking forward to the hunters, extending his hand out for Stella.

“Just leave her with me, and you are free to leave.”

Left Hunter pulled his hand away from the handle of his sword and turned to Right Hunter.

“Come on, let’s go.”

“No fucking way! We can’t just leave her behind!”

“She hasn’t spoken a word since we found her. All we could know, she’s a daemon!”

“She isn’t…!”

Something in Ardyn snapped when Right Hunter grabbed Stella’s hand.

“Gentlemen!” he barked a little angrily.

The ground quaked and Cerberus skidded around the corner. Both hunters turned and held their swords out as the three-headed hound screeched to a halt, paws on either side of Stella. The heads on the right and left snapped at a hunter each, whilst the centre head nudged Stella closer to Ardyn.

Stella stumbled when she was nudged and Ardyn reached out for her.

“My star…”

His hand was slapped away by Right Hunter.

“No, she’s coming with us!”

Ardyn silently counted to ten. 

Normally, he was a patient man.

But even a patient man has limits which can be broken.

He slowly turned to Right Hunter.

“Oh? I beg to differ.”

In a fluid motion, he raised his arm above his head and snapped his fingers. 

Right Hunter screamed as one of Cerberus’s heads snatched him.

“Leo!”

Left Hunter began attacking the head nearest to him as Stella stood in shock for a moment. She lifted her hand and summoned a pistol, aiming it for the head that had snapped Leo up.

Ardyn swiftly moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Now, now,” he whispered into her ear. “A lady shouldn’t have to witness this…”

Stella bucked and thrashed as shadows engulfed them and Ardyn whisked them back towards the Citadel.

They reappeared in the courtyard and Ardyn gripped Stella tighter as she began clawing at his arms.

“Ssh, ssh,” he whispered and was met with a hand to his face, pushing him away. “Stella! Stella, calm down!”

She turned and he gripped her wrists tight. He glared into her eyes.

“They’re already dead,” he whispered, and her face fell. “If you had stayed, they would still be alive.”

Stella gritted her teeth as she struggled harder in his grip. All her attempts her futile. She was just too tired, too hungry.

After a few minutes, she stopped and he hooked a finger under her chin, tilting it up so he could look down at her.

“My darling,” he sighed, ignoring how she cringed. “I was truly worried. But you’ve opened my eyes!” He pulled away and backed off, holding his arms out. “If it’s so easy for you to leave, then that means anyone can come in and steal you away! And we don’t want that.” He smirked and lifted his hand. “Don’t worry, my love. I know exactly how to protect you. Courtesy of your father that is.”

Confusion flickered across Stella’s face as he snapped his fingers.

Translucent, red walls went up around the Citadel, entrapping it in a dome. Stella’s eyes shot up and the despair on her face was just so…sweet.

Ardyn hummed as he began walking up the steps towards the doors.

“Now, I’ll make some lunch,” he said as he opened one door and turned to her. “Come inside, dearest. It’ll get cold soon.”

Stella fell to her knees. She hunched over and covered her face, bursting into tears.

Ardyn pressed his lips together.

_Stella?_

_Don’t cry. Don’t cry, I’m here. What’s wrong?_

“Then…I’ll come back once you’ve had a good cry.” He lingered in the doorway. “I love you.”

It was hard to turn away from her. The image of her on her knees, hands over her face and weeping…it was like that haunting image of his cousin.

_Why…were you crying, Stella?_


	12. Chapter 12

Ardyn neatly packed the small sandwiches into the hamper. He may have made more than Stella could eat, but he could always put some away for another time.

Right now, making these sandwiches was surprisingly therapeutic. It took his mind off the tears that rolled down the young princess’s cheeks. 

Ah, wait, it was on his mind now.

Ardyn slammed the hamper closed, grabbed the picnic blanket and moved down the courtyard.

He manifested just a couple of steps behind her.

She was curled up on the road, looking on at the gates. The barrier stopped just shy outside of the gates, so it wasn’t possible to walk three steps. Her eyes were barely blinking.

“Stells,” he said gently as he laid the picnic blanket out. “I made something for you to eat.”

He sat down on the blanket and opened the hamper. He picked up one sandwich and held it out for her.

“Please, my darling. You haven’t eaten for hours. I hate the very thought of you starving. So please.”

Stella didn’t move and he placed the sandwich down. He reached round and grabbed her by the shoulders. Surprisingly, she didn’t resist and rested against his chest when prompted. 

Ardyn raised a sandwich to her lips and watched her automatically take a bite.

Her brain wasn’t quite there. She probably didn’t realise it was him that was next to her.

Still, it was nice to have her against him like this. Her head nestled against him was comforting. It reminded him of more peaceful days. When he and Aera spent their late afternoons watching the sun set and the sky slowly turning from blue to pink.

Perhaps it was a little jarring that the crystal barrier cast a red hue over the scene but at the same time, it wasn’t too different from a blissful evening. One only needed to imagine what the sunset would have looked like in Insomnia.

If Ardyn remembered hard enough, he could remember how comforting the light was.

Emboldened by her lack of awareness, Ardyn wrapped his arms around Stella and squeezed her gently. He pressed his lips to the side of her head, caressing her hair idly.

“…You’re cold as ice. Silly girl, I told you to come in earlier.”

He smiled a little as he took another sandwich and letting her eat from his hand. He felt entranced as one by one, she ate the small sandwiches. She happily ate the chocolate and salmon ones, but turned her nose to the cucumber, salad and tomato. All the while, he pressed his kisses across her crown.

“Ah,” he murmured as she ate another chocolate sandwich. “You have…”

He wiped his thumb across her lips, collecting the chocolate that was smeared on them. He lifted his thumb to his lips and licked it clean. He closed his eyes and sighed, the thought of a kiss, even an indirect one, making something in him stir. He barely even registered the taste of the chocolate.

He opened his eyes and saw Stella was trying to shift away from him. He lowered his arm a little and rested his hand on her hip. She froze.

“Stella, I’d like to show you something. Come inside. You’ll catch your death.”

Stella didn’t move so he took her hands and hauled her to her feet. She reluctantly followed him into the Citadel, looking back to the gates one last time before the doors closed behind them.

Ardyn squeezed Stella’s hand gently as he took her up the Citadel, their footsteps being the only sound in the large structure.

Eventually they arrived at one of the meeting rooms and Ardyn let Stella sit on the table. He approached the large portrait that overlooked the room, placing a hand on the frame. He glared at the names at the bottom.

“My star, do you know who these are?”

He turned a little to watch the princess. At first it didn’t look like she had heard him, but she lifted her head to look up at the portrait. Ardyn smiled bitterly.

“My dear brother…and our cousin.”

Stella looked at Somnus and her namesake. Ardyn turned to look up at the sombre couple, pressing his lips together.

“Do you…by any chance know her maiden name, my dear?” he asked. “No, I doubt it.”

He closed his eyes.

“Lady Stella Izunia. Before she was forced to marry and leave that name behind…”

He looked up at the painting. Lady Izunia looked solemn as Somnus wrapped an arm around her with his blade in the other hand. She held a bouquet of white sylleblossoms as she looked at the artist with a blank gaze.

“She cried for me. She cried for my first love. In that moment…it was like she was the only one who cared. I hate…I would hate to imagine what happened after my imprisonment. 

Oh, Stells…my heart broke. She begged for my life to be spared but her pleas fell on deaf ears. I just… It’s one thing to be killed by your brother…but I couldn’t bear hearing her cry!

Two thousand years in the darkness. Plagued by those memories. Aera in my arms… My dear cousin crying and pleading. Without them…”

He reached his hand out for the portrait.

“The two souls who I cherished with all my heart. I promised to protect them and yet…he took both of them away from me. Aera…Stella…”

Ardyn turned to look at the young princess and his eyes widened.

Stella was looking up at her namesake, lips parted. At first, he thought it was a trick of the dim light, but when he took a few steps closer he saw the tears flowing down her cheeks.

“Stells?”

Stella blinked and looked at Ardyn. He reached out towards her, his fingers brushing her wet cheeks.

“Could it be…? That these tears are for me?”

Stella’s sadness merged with shock and perhaps some horror. She reached up and wiped her eyes, staring at the tears on her fingertips.

Ardyn pulled away and snapped his fingers towards the door. 

Two mindflayers entered and hovered next to him. Their tentacles wriggled as Ardyn helped Stella to her feet.

“Take her back to her room. She’ll need to change out of her clothes and take a nice hot bath.”

Their eyes didn’t meet as Stella was flanked by the daemons. She was escorted out.

Perhaps it was part of the tiny hope in his heart, or a fleeting fantasy in his plagued mind, but Ardyn swore she stole one last glance at him before the door closed, leaving him alone.

Gingerly, he lifted his fingers to his lips and kissed the teardrops, savouring the salty taste.

* * *

_“Somnus, stop! Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!”_

_He could barely hear her voice. He could barely see his brother standing over him with his blade poised to deliver the final strike._

_Stella…she was there too. She wrapped her arms around Somnus, begging, crying and pulling._

_“He’s your brother! Stop this, please, Somnus!”_

_She was ignored and Ardyn barely felt the steel sinking into his body. The last thing he heard was his cousin’s scream of anguish._


	13. Chapter 13

The timer went off. 

Ardyn grabbed the oven mitts nearby and pulled a tray of small tart bases out. He hummed merrily as he spooned the whisked cream into the tarts. Finally, he delicately placed two strawberry halves on top of each tart, making little hearts.

Noticing he had gotten some cream on his apron, he wiped it off with his little finger and tasted it curiously.

He smiled softly before plating the tarts.

There was a bounce in his step as he took them up to Stella’s room. He knocked on the door.

“Stells,” he said. “I’ve brought you a little something.”

He waited for a few seconds before opening the door. 

Stella was curled up on the sofa. She was looking out of the window, fixated on the barrier that surrounded the Citadel.

One mindflayer stood by her wardrobe, folding the dirty clothes she had been in about an hour ago. The other mindflayer stood behind the princess, holding a couple of towels.

Stella was wearing a blue dressing gown with a purple tank top and shorts underneath.

Ardyn crossed the room, waving the mindflayer with the towels away. Its tentacles wriggled as it disappeared into the bathroom. 

Ardyn plopped next to Stella, finally catching her attention.

Stella’s eyes went from his face, to his apron, to the tarts then back at the apron before looking back at his face. Her lips moved and he smirked.

“Do you think it suits me?” he asked, plucking at the white frills of the apron. “I personally prefer light pink or maybe a deep magenta…”

Stella covered her face and turned away from him, shaking her head. Ardyn chuckled as he set the plate down and took the apron off.

“Everyone is a critic,” he sighed sorrowfully as he handed the apron to the other mindflayer.

He waved it away and it disappeared out of Stella’s bedroom. He turned back to Stella and offered a tart to her.

“Try one. I know you prefer chocolate, but I think you might fancy strawberries at this hour.”

Stella eyed the tart and shook her head. Ardyn cocked his head to the side, resting the tart on her knee. Stella sighed softly as she took it and took a bite. Ardyn smiled, inching a little closer.

“You’re such a messy eater,” he said as he reached out and brushed some cream and crumbs from her lips. 

Stella leaned away. She moved her legs to rest her feet on the floor and press herself to the arm of the sofa.

Ardyn pressed his lips together. He rested his arm on the back of the sofa, fiddling with one crumb between his thumb and finger. 

“You’re beautiful.”

Stella grimaced as she placed the tart back down on the plate. She wiped her lips with the back of her sleeve.

“Is it warm enough in here? You don’t seem cold…”

His hand drifted to her exposed knee and she quickly moved her robe to cover it. He swallowed his dry throat.

He could still picture her bare legs underneath the fabric. She hadn’t shaved for a while, so the stubble was noticeable. It didn’t detract how beautiful they were. Toned, pale and just…stunning.

Ardyn inched forward again and paused when the tip of a blade touched his nose. Stella glared at him with a dagger in hand, brandishing it at his face. The accursed swallowed slowly, tilting his head so the blade brushed against his chin.

“Spill my blood all you want. I will keep coming back. Only your brother may bring me to my rest.”

Stella crossed her legs as she lowered the dagger, threatening to slice his throat open. Her hand was trembling.

Ardyn slowly took her wrist and snatched the weapon off her. Stella lashed out with her fists and they tussled for a few moments. Ardyn won, pinning her shoulders down on the sofa and leaning over her. The plate shattered as it was knocked off, the tarts rolling across the bedroom floor.

“You know better than to wield a weapon with your weaker hand,” Ardyn said as his knees sandwiched her hips. “You should know better than to use your weapons so carelessly. You could hurt yourself.”

Stella thrashed underneath him, grabbing his wrists once he cupped her face. His thumbs brushed against her skin as they locked eyes. Stella nipped his thumbs once they got close to her lips, not that Ardyn could feel the pain.

Ardyn took a breath and plunged for a passionate kiss. He closed his eyes so he couldn’t see the disgust, shock and horror on Stella’s face.

He endured her teeth gnashing on his tongue, how she tried to knee him in the groin and the incessant struggling. He just wanted to indulge on the fact that he was her first kiss outside of her immediate family and the stage. He focused on running his hands through her hair, the taste of cream on her lips and the warmth of her skin.

Once Stella’s hands began shoving his face away, did he break the kiss. Stella covered her mouth and gagged, looking away with abhorrence. Ardyn licked his lips slowly.

“Don’t…try to leave here again,” he said. “Stay here. With me. In our home. You’re safe here, Stella. Here the daemons know you are queen and they will worship you. Out there? Those daemons won’t think twice before trying to kill you. And those…mortals who think they can keep you safe? They don’t know anything.”

He sighed as he lowered himself, pressing his body against hers. Stella shoved his shoulders, but it didn’t stop him from pressing his forehead against hers.

“Stop fighting me. I’m protecting you. That’s all I want to do. Until the new dawn, I will keep you safe from the cruel, savage world outside. So stop resisting. Please…”

Those blue eyes glared at him venomously.

* * *

_“You’ve been outside again!”_

_Stella rolled her eyes as she slammed her javelin on the table. “Yes, I went hunting again. No, it wasn’t a behemoth, it was just a couple of anaks.”_

_“You’re still healing!”_

_“I’m fine!”_

_Ardyn stormed to his cousin and ripped her cloak off. His nostrils flared as he saw splotches of blood on her clothes._

_“You opened your wounds because of your carelessness.”_

_“It’s nothing.”_

_“Astrals be damned, Stella! Do you really want to be buried like your parents? Like our parents?”_

_“Shut up!” Stella shouted. “Don’t talk about them!”_

_“Oh, sure, let’s not talk about how your father failed to protect his wife and put your life at risk!”_

_Stella’s blue eyes widened as tears pricked the corners. “Ardyn…”_

_Ardyn’s head was throbbing. Almost two years of travelling and saving lives from the Scourge. And yet…his own family do not wish to listen to him!_

_“My mother’s last wish was to take care of you and Somnus. Why do you insist on making it difficult?”_

_“Because locking me up in my room like some prisoner isn’t taking care of me!”_

_“Then stop going out!”_

_“For pity’s sake, I’m not a child anymore!”_

_Ardyn snatched the javelin off the table. Stella raised her hand as he gripped it, his eyes shadowed and his fist shaking._

_“Then…stop acting like one.”_

_An audible snap echoed in the room as the javelin was splintered in half._


	14. Chapter 14

Ardyn fiddled with the corner of the page idly. He lay sprawled out on Stella’s sofa, reading through her journal of when she was seventeen. His boots were crossed over, leaning on the arm rest on one side, whilst he supported his head with a cushion on its twin.

Stella vented about having arguments with her brother, with Gladiolus and occasionally with her agent. She complained about the stress of school combined with being driven around Insomnia to get to rehearsals and auditions in time. She wanted to quit theatre, but her agent kept renewing her contract without her permission. It seemed that there was a lot of pressure put onto her.

Silly girl, why didn’t she bring it up with Regis? He would have squashed that cockroach instantly, if he truly was a loving father. Ah, if only Ardyn had known about her true feeling of her stage career. If only he could have helped her then…

Ardyn turned his head to Stella when he heard the covers move. The princess slumbered on peacefully, hands under her pillow. Her facial expression was neutral, her lips moving as if she was speaking silently in her dreams. Ardyn sighed softly.

“See, my star?” he whispered as he turned the page in her journal. “Even before you went out into the world, you were being taken advantage of. What would have happened in Insomnia didn’t fall? If your brother wed his beloved and then life returned to normal? If I didn’t come into your life?

I daresay, maybe you would have been worked to death. Singing by someone’s command like a canary on display in her cage. Ah, you did have such a divine voice. If only you still had it, then perhaps…I could ask for a sweet lullaby before my demise.”

He sluggishly picked himself up from the sofa and strolled to her bedside, leafing through the journal. He hummed under his breath, admiring the young princess’s handwriting as well as taking in her words. As he sat on the bed, he paused in flicking through the pages.

**I had another nightmare. It was about Noct again. He was falling. I wanted to save him, but I couldn’t reach him. All I could do was watch him fall into the darkness. It felt terrible, I felt so helpless.**

**I tried to call out for him, but it was like I had no voice. He was falling head first, plunging into the darkness as if he was accepting it. I could feel my eyes water and my vision began blurring in and out. I couldn’t see much, no matter how much I rubbed my eyes.**

**Papers and photos were flying everywhere. They were hitting my face, stopping me from jumping in after him. I don’t remember what was written on the papers or what the photos were.**

**I don’t know why I keep getting these nightmares. I wonder if it’s stress. But I’ve been having them since Noct got attacked and had to go to Tenebrae. I wish I could figure out what these all mean.**

Nightmares. What other nightmares has she had?

Ardyn slipped one of Stella’s trading cards to use as a bookmark in the journal and placed it to the side. He was about to stand and search for more journals in her drawers, when Stella tossed in her sleep.

He froze and watched as Stella’s face twist and distort into expressions of distress. She began kicking at the blankets, gripping the pillow underneath her head harder. Her breaths quickened as she tossed her head from side to side.

_Stella, wake up! It’s just a nightmare!_

Ardyn leaned over and shook Stella’s shoulder.

“Stells,” he whispered as her kicks grew more violent. “Stells! It’s just a nightmare! Wake up, Stells! Stella!”

Stella’s eyes flew open and her mouth opened to scream, yet no sound came out.

Ardyn turned his head when she slapped him, hardly feeling the sting. He swallowed slowly and looked back at the princess whilst she crawled away from him, holding her blanket up to cover herself more.

Her lips moved as she pointed to the door.

_Get out._

Ardyn grimaced and bowed his head.

“As you wish.”

Her blue eyes were watering as he idly picked up the journal and made his way across the room to leave. He stopped in his tracks when suddenly, the journal was snatched out of his grip. He turned around to see Stella had grabbed her journal back, clutching onto it like it was her most prized possession.

He eyed the journal before nodding and leaving the room.

* * *

_Stella had nightmares ever since the brothers were tasked with getting rid of the Scourge. She had them when she was young, after first moving in with them. They stopped after a few weeks and happened again briefly when their own parents passed._

_But these current night terrors…have been haunting her for two years now._

_Ardyn offered medicine that would help the nightmares, but Stella being Stella, she despised the bitter taste. She did drink it once or twice, just to try and make it through the rest of the night peacefully._

_He could vaguely recall one night, when he heard her screams and rushed to her side to comfort her. She would cry so much, and he would embrace her, anything to help soothe her fears. Normally Somnus would come running too and for an hour or so, they would put their differences aside just to help their cousin feel better._

_For some reason, Ardyn couldn’t think why, Somnus didn’t show up that night. Ardyn recalled that he futilely asked what the nightmares were about, that maybe they could work together to find a way to stop them. Stella would never say what terrors she saw in her sleep, however._

_Yet…that night…_

_“I…I want to see Somnus!”_

_Ardyn was left alone as his cousin ran out of her room to look for his younger brother. Well, no matter, he was always here first with medicine to try and calm her down. If she wanted Somnus, then that was alright._

_But why did it still hurt?_


	15. Chapter 15

_  
_

As ridiculous as it sounds, Ardyn’s plan to treat Stella with her favourite breakfast and sweets did have a method to it.

In the Citadel’s wine cellar was a vent that led to the outside world. Ardyn had hoped his sweet little star wouldn’t find out or remember it until he added just that extra inch of fat around her hips.

He even swore she had gained a little bit of weight since he had brought her here.

But alas, she was gone from the Citadel. And here Ardyn stood, facing the vent with the grate at his feet.

She must have been very determined.

With a soft sigh, Ardyn’s body shrouded itself in shadows and he followed her.

The vent led to the underground subway system which had flooded since the last time it was used. 

A group of bussemands paused and looked at him curiously as he landed in the water, the level reaching past his ankles. The accursed smiled and tipped his hat.

“Gentlemen. Our lovely queen has gone for a wander. Find her and bring her to me.”

The daemons cackled as they split in different directions, disappearing into the darkness. 

Ardyn smiled as he picked a direction and began wandering down the tunnel, humming to himself.

Not fifteen minutes later, he heard frantic splashing, the clash of metal and a death rattle of an unfortunate bussemand.

Ardyn stopped to listen to the sounds of heavy footsteps, determining that they were indeed getting closer. He smirked softly.

“The other night, dear,” he sung and smirked wider when those footsteps halted, “as I lay sleeping… I dreamed I held you in my arms.”

He nearly laughed as the footsteps began running away from him, the splashes getting fainter.

“But when I awoke, dear!” he sung louder, his voice echoing in the dark tunnels. “I was mistaken! So I hung my head and I cried!”

His wicked smirk never left him as his body cloaked itself in shadows and he began stalking the poor princess, unseen.

He swiftly overtook her, passing by over her head and crouched by a corner. He saw the movement of her light as she grew closer to his hiding spot.

“You are my starshine,” he sung softly and the footsteps halted, followed by a massive splash. “My only starshine. You make me happy when skies are grey…”

He peered around the corner to see Stella getting up from the water whilst coughing and spluttering, soaked from head to toe now.

“You’ll never know, dear,” he murmured as she looked up and saw him “how much I love you. Please don’t take my starshine away…”

Stella pulled out her pistol and shot at him. Ardyn barely blinked as the bullet missed him and the princess scrambled to her feet to run back the way she had come. 

He pressed his lips together as he stepped away from the corner, standing in the middle of the tunnel and watching her light fade away.

“I’ll always love you!” His voice echoed in the tunnel and her footsteps quickened. “And make you happy! If you will only say the same…”

He dispersed into shadows and followed her.

“But if you leave me and love another…you’ll regret it all someday…”

He kept close to her, making sure she wasn’t getting to the exit. She looked pale as she struggled through the water, running past all the hoards of daemons that lingered in their groups. Her breath was getting quicker and faint as she reached one of the stations. To her dismay, the exits were blocked by rubble.

She sat on the platform, catching her breath and near to tears. Ardyn retained his form on one of the benches, propping his head up with his fist as he watched her curl on the floor, sniffing. He sighed quietly.

“You told me once, dear, you really loved me…”

Stella jumped and looked round to see him, tears rolling down her cheeks. He tilted his head to the side.

“And no-one else could come between…”

Stella didn’t move as he got to his feet and walked closer to her.

“But now you’ve left me and love another…you have shattered all my dreams.”

Stella jumped off the platform and into the water. Ardyn quickly pursued her, grabbing her wrist.

“Stella, wait,” he murmured as she gripped his wrist to try and pry away from his grasp. “Stella…”

He froze when Stella got out a javelin and pierced his chest with it. He let her slip from his clutch and watched with blank eyes as she ran back into the dark tunnels. He curled a hand around the handle of the javelin and gritted his teeth.

“My…starshine…”

* * *

_Stella had run away again. Ardyn recalled looking for her that summer day, hoping that she was safe and hadn’t gone on another hunt by herself._

_Blessedly, he found his cousin taking a nap by the stream with Somnus. They were sheltered by the shade of the trees, cuddled up to one another. His brother had a protective arm around her._

_Ardyn stood a few feet away, taking in the serene scene. There were slight trails of tears down Stella’s face as she clung onto Somnus in her sleep._

_Once he satisfied himself that she hadn’t aggravated her wounds, Ardyn turned and headed back home. He stopped briefly to glance over his shoulder. Again, he caught the spiteful glare of his brother._

_Why so much hate? Such unnecessary jealousy, such…disrespect. After all he had done for his family…why do they reject him?_

* * *

The javelin lay in two pieces somewhere in the subway system. 

Ardyn staggered through the darkness, the scourge dripping from his eyes. The more time he spent searching for Stella, the more came trickling down his face.

His actions became more urgent as the minutes ticked by. He nearly went into a full-blown panic until he began spotting a trail of dead daemon bodies, fading away into oblivion.

And finally, those rushed footsteps in the water.

_Stella!_

“My…starshine…” Ardyn sung under his breath as he began moving towards those sounds. “My…only starshine… Make me happy…when skies…turn dark…”

He leaned against the wall as his chest ached, gritting his teeth and letting out a pained groan.

“You’ll never know…how much I love you…”

He shook his head and pushed himself to stand up straight, letting out a short breath.

“Please…don’t take my starshine away…”

His body was engulfed in shadows and he glided through the darkness. He grinned in delight as he saw Stella stuck at a junction, looking down both ways to try and determine her way out. Ah…she was so close…

Ardyn took his opportunity to manifest in the way which would take her to the surface, smiling happily as Stella jumped upon the sight. He held where the blood stained his clothes and extended his other hand to her.

“Stella…!”

Stella took off down the wrong way and he dropped his arm.

“In all my dreams, dear! You seem to leave me… When I awake, my poor heart pains!”

Ardyn groaned as he stumbled, gripping his wound as more scourge dripped down his face.

“So…when you come back and make me happy…” he whispered. “I’ll forgive you, dear. I’ll…take all the blame…”

He took his time to follow Stella, knowing that she was heading to a dead end. He hummed under his breath as he found the room she had taken refuge in, just about seeing her hiding behind a pile of rubble, shivering. He could see she was holding a weapon but wasn’t quite sure what.

“Stella…” he sighed and Stella whimpered. “Sssh, ssh, darling…my darling, what are you doing down here?”

He stepped into the room.

“My star, you must be cold,” he spoke soothingly as he slowly made his way to her. “Come back home. It’s warm and dry there. You can have a nice hot bath, I’ll make you some soba noodles with steak and then you can curl up in your soft bed with your books. You don’t even have to see me. I’m happy with just knowing you’re safe and sound at home.”

Stella sniffed again as he stopped by the rubble, looking down at her cowering form.

“Please…Stella… I need you with me. And you need me. I can protect you from the horrible world out there. You know you can put your faith into me. I love you after all.”

He reached out for her.

“So, dearest…”

A gunshot echoed in the small room which had the princess jump and admittedly took Ardyn by surprise. Pain flared in his back as he stumbled away from Stella, turning to see a hunter at the door with a shotgun.

“Stay back, you daemon!”

Ardyn glared at her, about to charge and attack her, only to get a few more rounds into his chest. He roared angrily, the scourge masking his face as his wounds began healing.

However, it was enough time for Stella to regain her bearings and run towards the hunter. They linked hands and Stella disappeared with the hunter down the corridors, leaving Ardyn to wait for his body to regenerate. He dropped to his knees with a snarl.

“Twenty years…” he whispered. “They’ve had the _privilege_ of your light for twenty years, Stells!”

He slammed his fist into the wall next to him, gritting his teeth.

“Now…it’s my turn. You are _my_ starshine, _my_ light and I _will_ have you!”

He chuckled ominously as he ground his fist into the crater in the wall.

“Don’t…take my starshine away~!”


	16. Chapter 16

_“You’re not even treating her as a child!”_

_Ardyn really didn’t want to have to start the day with another fight with Somnus, especially this early in the morning._

_For a change, Stella had locked herself in her room after he broke her javelin. She was refusing to see anyone._

_“She’s not a prisoner! She just got hurt, there’s no need to lock her up!”_

_“Just got hurt, Somnus? It was your hubris that nearly cost her life!”_

_“Do you think I do not know that, Ardyn? Do you think I am not haunted by what I had to witness that day? I swore to never let it happen again! Don’t take away her freedom!”_

_“Perhaps if she stopped running away, I’d be more lenient!”_

_“Well perhaps if you stopped suffocating her, she wouldn’t need to run away!”_

_“Stop it!”_

_The brothers stopped shouting when their cousin stormed in and pushed in between them. Ardyn’s heart sunk as he saw Stella’s bloodshot eyes look at him then at Somnus._

_“Aera is coming today. So is Gilgamesh. Do you really want them to see how bad your fights can get?”_

_Somnus glared at the floor. Ardyn swallowed at the mention of his betrothed._

_She was right, as usual. There was an ugly side he did not want to show to her._

_“Stella…”_

_“I’ll give up hunting.”_

_Somnus snapped his head up._

_“Don’t. You can’t give up something you love so easily!”_

_“But it’s making you fight. It’s putting more stress on both of you. Do you not have enough on your plates after what the Astrals have demanded of you?”_

_Stella refused to look either brother in the eye._

_“I’ll stop hunting. I only ask that I can go outside whenever I please.”_

_“Of course,” Ardyn nodded._

_Stella clenched her fists before turning and disappearing back upstairs. Somnus glared at Ardyn before walking off._

_Ardyn winced as pain shot through his skull and he staggered, holding his head._

* * *

“So, your name is Stella? How did you get here?”

Stella looked a little lost as she stared at the dust which had her name now. Ardyn watched from afar as the princess and hunter looked at one another.

“Ah, too complicated? Never mind. You can tell me once we get out of here.”

The hunter held her hand out to Stella.

“My name is Lyra.”

Stella smiled as she shook hands with her. Lyra smiled back and Ardyn’s eyes narrowed as her hand lingered before pulling away.

“Are you alright? You’re not hurt from…that thing, are you?”

Stella shook her head quickly. She glanced at the dust and wrote his name. Lyra squinted at the name.

“Ardyn? Is that his name? Is he human? He didn’t feel right…”

Stella seemed to debate this mentally and Ardyn’s lips quirked. He wasn’t entirely sure himself if he was human. But who really cared at this point?

“We should keep moving. I don’t know how he was still breathing after that…”

Stella reached out for the dust and wrote the word ‘immortal’. Lyra didn’t look like she believed her as they stood. Stella brushed her hands on her trousers and Lyra took one of them.

“Stay close. You don’t have to be afraid anymore.”

Ardyn pressed his lips together as they girls disappeared down the abandoned streets, mindful of the daemons roaming around. He approached the words in the dust and crouched down. His fingers hovered over the names before he drew an X between them and encompassed them with a heart. He chuckled.

* * *

The girls kept their hands linked as they made their way through Insomnia. Ardyn followed them, commanding the surrounding daemons to move, to get ready to surround them once they arrived in the plaza about half a mile before them.

Lyra was wary about her surroundings like Stella. Ardyn could see how the princess’s left hand twitched occasionally, on the verge of summoning a weapon. Lyra had her hand on the barrel of her shotgun too, ready to shoot anything that moved towards them.

He kept a distance behind the girls, hands in his pockets and idly nudging small pieces of debris across the broken tarmac with his feet. He stopped once he was about ten foot or so away from them and they halted in the plaza.

The girls looked spooked, as if they knew what was going to happen in the next three seconds or so. Yet they still jumped in alarm when tonberries, nagas and giants swarmed the plaza. A nagarani crossed Ardyn’s path, hiding him from the girls as they turned to only find the way blocked.

“Stay close, Stella!”

Ardyn heard Stella summoning her axe and the girls began to fight the swarm of daemons. The nagarani slid away, giving him a view of the girls fighting. 

Lyra was shooting carefully as she faced the giants. Whatever she had loaded into her barrel, it was affecting them. She was also taking her time to aim, leaving Stella to drive off any daemon that tried to put her off.

Stella still had the disadvantage of her blind eye. So, when she finally spotted the king behemoth barrelling down the path and leaping over Ardyn, it was too late.

Lyra was struck by one of the horns, her shotgun going off and falling out of her grip. The hunter collapsed and Stella took a step to go to her. She froze when she finally saw Ardyn spectating.

Ardyn idly snapped his fingers and the daemons drew away from the girls, circling around them. He crossed the plaza to the princess, who held her axe steady.

“Dear, dear, I thought you knew when to run from a fight,” he sighed softly and stopped by Lyra’s body.

He roughly nudged her with his boot, checking to see if she was still breathing but unconscious. He looked to Stella, noting how her body trembled as she held her axe a little higher.

“End of the road, dearest. I am getting sick and tired of these little escape attempts. I only have your best interests at heart. You know that, surely? Now…”

Ardyn extended his hand to Stella, a smile spreading across his face.

“Let’s go home.”

Stella took a deep breath and sighed. She shook her head and raised her axe higher, as if to throw it. 

Ardyn’s smile wavered as he dropped his arm and a large flan pounced on Stella from behind. Her axe disappeared as she struggled in the flan’s grasp restricted her arms and it swallowed her up to her neck. She rasped as it began crushing her chest and Ardyn drew closer, cupping her face.

“You must be tired, my sweet,” he whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers. “Get some sleep. And when you wake, you’ll be safe and sound…”

He couldn’t resist leaning forward to kiss her lips. She couldn’t do much to fight back, not when she was struggling to breath.

Ardyn rubbed his thumbs across her cheekbones as he deepened the kiss, enjoying how warm she was despite being outside. 

After about a minute, he waved the flan away. It retreated and Ardyn caught Stella, going down to one knee whilst embracing her and kept the kiss connected. When he reluctantly pulled away, Stella was unconscious, her chest heaving as her body kicked in to restore oxygen.

Ardyn smiled as he picked her up, resting her head on his shoulder before giving a disdainful look at Lyra.

“Take her to the Citadel,” he commanded the necromancers.

They swooped to pick the hunter up and went ahead of Ardyn, towards the Citadel. Ardyn strolled behind them, watching Stella sleep in his grasp.

“Dream whilst you can, my star,” he whispered, “for I am about to bring the nightmares I try so hard to shield you from.”


	17. Chapter 17

Ardyn hummed to himself as he carried Stella into the throne room. He had just redressed her with dry clothes, leaving the damp ones to be taken care of by the mindflayer maids. She had his coat around her to keep her warm.

The necromancers had left Lyra sprawled on a chair. There was a second chair in front of her where Ardyn carefully sat Stella. After meticulously adjusting a couple of cushions, he beckoned a goblin, who scrambled across the throne room with chains.

After securing Stella in place, he placed his hat on her head haphazardly before grabbing the next lot of chains to truss Lyra. The hunter stirred once he stepped back to admire his handywork, dusting his hands whilst he did so.

“Who…?” she mumbled under her breath as she lifted her head.

Ardyn smirked slightly as she saw his face and sneered at him.

“You…!”

She struggled, looking down to see the chains before looking back up to glare at him.

“What do you want?!”

“I don’t believe we’ve been formally introduced,” Ardyn said as he bowed to her. “Ardyn Izunia. At your humble service.”

He smirked wider as he stood straight, looming over her.

“Welcome to Insomnia. A once prosperous kingdom built with bloodstained hands, but not that any details should be wasted on you.”

He turned to walk towards Stella, standing next to her as Lyra kept thrashing.

“Stella!”

Ardyn lay a hand on the slumbering princess’s shoulder, watching her facial features with a soft gaze.

“Miss Lyra, was it? Tell me, what were you planning to do if you had succeeded whisking my beloved away from my arms?”

“What does it matter to you, you psycho?!”

Ah, naivety is amusing. This poor woman has no clue just who he is, much like Noctis and Stella’s reactions during Altissia.

Ardyn crouched to one knee and removed his hat from Stella’s head. He squeezed her hand.

“Stells,” he cooed and Stella stirred. “Darling…”

He lifted his hat to shield his gentle kiss from Lyra. He sighed softly as Stella’s lips moved underneath his and he pulled away, seeing her eyes flutter open. He smiled when she saw him and lurched back, her chains clinking to restrict her movements.

“Did you rest well, dearest?” he asked as her feet stomped on the ground and her right hand swung to try and hit him. “Ssh, ssh, you’ll be snug in your own bed soon.”

He lowered his hat and Stella saw Lyra across the room. Her eyes widened and her lips parted slightly. Ardyn earnestly watched the fear flickering across her face before she looked down at him with a pleading look.

_Let her go._

Ardyn was memorised by how her lips formed those silent words. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

“Ah, ah, but she tried to take you away from me,” he said as he pulled away, placing his hat on his head. “I couldn’t possibly let her just walk free after that.”

_Please!_

Ardyn turned away from Stella so he couldn’t see anymore of her pleas. Perhaps she was bargaining with him, promising him things he would desire as long as the hunter was released. It was tempting to see what she would offer, just so he could swoop in and take advantage of her promises, whether or not they would be empty.

“I couldn’t help but see just how close the two of you grew during such a short amount of time,” he said as he stood behind Lyra and placed his hands on her shoulders, gripping them tight as she struggled. “It had me wondering.”

“Get your hands off me…!”

Ardyn pressed his hand over Lyra’s lips, his fingers digging in mercilessly into her face. Stella mouthed for him to stop but he just gripped the hunter’s face tighter.

“Are you lonely here, my star?” he asked. “Am I not enough? Do you truly need a companion?”

Stella shook her head quickly and Ardyn sighed.

“Don’t lie to me, my queen. I’ve seen you avoid the daemons who only want to serve you. And of course, you do anything to stay away from me. But what if we kept your new friend here? Would you be happier?”

Stella shook her head again as Lyra struggled more. Ardyn tilted his head to the side.

“Of course, I’d need to…run a little test. You see, my star, I find you to be too naïve to leave you in others’ company by yourself. I’ve seen how others look at you and I must say, it makes me worried. They all have darkness in their hearts, seeking you out because of your radiant light.”

Ardyn smirked as he gripped Lyra tighter, his nails digging painfully into her skin.

“Let’s see what kind of darkness this one’s heart can hold!”

He leaned down to Lyra’s ear.

“Goodnight.”

The scourge wasted no time to sink its claws into its new victim. Stella began coughing as she tried to begin using her voice to plead for him to stop. Ardyn could just hear her voice in his own head, begging so sweetly and promising him all his wishes.

Ah, if only she knew just what dark desires he himself kept locked away.

Lyra’s form began changing under his hands and he pulled away, moving to the side so he could watch her mutate into another mindless slave.

The horror in Stella’s eyes was simply stunning. Tears ran down her cheeks as she watched a salphinx emerge from the shadows. The chains dropped to the floor as the daemon leapt from the seat, looking itself over and making confused noises.

Ardyn couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh my! I was hoping for a more impressive creature! Such a disappointment!”

He strolled to Stella’s side, crouching next to her and taking her hand to kiss the back of it.

“Oh, my dearest, you have poor taste in companions. She really was such a dull soul. No real loss.”

Lyra’s memories circulated his mind but he dismissed them. What is a young girl’s life compared to all the memories he had accumulated over the past three decades?

Stella couldn’t tear her gaze from the salpinx that pranced about, exploring its surroundings curiously. Ardyn felt a chill in her hand and undid the chains that bound her to the chair.

“Now, my darling, you ought to have some proper rest,” he said as he pulled her up to her feet. “You’re shivering! Perhaps a nice hot bath will get rid of this chill.”

He took Stella’s chin and directed her gaze towards him.

“Maybe now you fully understand just what I could do to anyone else who tries to take you from here. I will not tolerate this any longer, Stells.”

Stella glared through her tears at him and struck him across his face. Ardyn turned his head with the strike. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the princess cover her face and break into more tears.

_I hate you! I hate you, you bastard!_

He couldn’t see her lips well but he could only guess that was what she was saying to him. He raised a hand suddenly and she flinched, bracing for him to strike her back. 

Instead, he snapped his fingers.

The salpinx scurried towards them and Ardyn steadily lowered his hand.

“She’s tired. See to it she’s put to bed.”

Stella lowered her hands to glower at him before the salpinx grabbed her hand and led her away from him. His coat dropped from her shoulders as she followed the salpinx out of the throne room.

_Don’t treat me like a child!_

_Then stop acting like one!_

_I hate it! I hate everything!_

Ardyn’s head throbbed as he propped himself against the chair, holding his face. He looked down at his coat and dropped to his knees, scooping it up in his arms. He buried his nose into it.

_Uncle and Auntie wouldn’t do this!_

_Well they’re not here now, are they?!_

_Just let me go! Is this how you’re going to treat Aera?! Is this how you’ll keep treating me?! Then I don’t want to be part of this family anymore!_

_And where will you go?_

_Away! Away from you, away from the Astrals, away from everything!_

“You…can’t just run all the time…”


	18. Chapter 18

_“Where’s Papa?”_

_Stella had been living with them for about a week now. The sudden question had the table fall silent and look at the young girl who was nudging her rice around on her plate. She looked up at her uncle, her blue eyes begging for an answer._

_Somnus sat beside him, chewing. Just chewing. Ardyn could relate to the mood. It was hard to swallow with such a question hovering over them._

_Yet their father was able to swallow his mouthful._

_“Eat your food, Stella. It won’t taste nice if it’s cold.”_

_“Where’s Mama?”_

_Ardyn saw their mother turn her head, covering her mouth and trying to hold back her tears. Somnus was still chewing, staring at his plate._

_“I’ll tell you once you’ve finished all your food, alright?”_

_Stella looked towards the brothers, as if expecting answers from them. Somnus pushed his plate to the side and left, hastily retreating upstairs. Ardyn looked into her eyes and forced himself to smile._

_“You should eat your food now or you’ll be hungry later.”_

_Stella tilted her head to the side and looked at his mother._

_“Auntie?”_

_Ardyn watched his mother take a deep breath, compose herself and smile sweetly at his cousin._

_“Eat up. We shouldn’t waste food.”_

_Stella seemed to get the message and began eating._

* * *

The salpinx stayed in Stella’s room as instructed. Ardyn observed from the shadows as it scurried around, looking up at the toys Stella had on display and taking figurines to examine curiously. 

The princess was curled up on the bed, sleeping. A blanket was haphazardly covering her after the salpinx pulled it across her before exploring the room.

It placed the figurine it had on the ground and turned to look around more. Its tail knocked it over and it rolled towards Ardyn.

He stooped to pick it up and examine it curiously. His fingers traced the character’s form as he lifted it up to see its features better. It was a warrior with an axe in his left hand. He was frozen in place, ready to throw his weapon as if he was on a battlefield.

Ardyn smiled a little as he placed the figurine back on the shelf from where the salpinx had pinched it. He glanced at Stella when she moved then began thrashing around. The salpinx pulled itself from where it was exploring under her bed and jumped to stand next to her, watching her.

Ardyn disappeared into the passageway that separated the twins’ rooms. He looked through the hole, observing the salpinx shaking the princess.

Stella sat up and jumped, pushing the salpinx off the bed. She pulled the blanket up and shifted away as the salpinx jumped back onto the bed, tilting its head. It grabbed the box of tissues on Stella’s beside table and presented it to her.

Stella didn’t move, staring at the salpinx. It dropped the box onto her lap and jumped off the bed. It grabbed plush toys from around the room and threw them onto the bed, none of which Stella touched.

Stella got up from the bed and the salpinx ran to her feet, looking up at her with a grin. The princess shivered and the salpinx turned its back to her, facing the wardrobe.

Ardyn could have blinked and missed it. 

In one fluid motion, Stella raised her arm, summoned her axe and cleaved the poor salpinx. Its death rattle echoed in the room and Stella dropped her axe, leaving it lodged in its body. She covered her mouth and stepped back at the body began disintegrating and she collapsed to the floor. Her sobs rung out and Ardyn closed his eyes.

He moved to her door and cleared his throat. He opened it steadily, seeing Stella with her head in her hands and curled into a ball.

“Stella?”

It was Ignis’s voice that cut through the sobs. Stella stiffened and lifted her head from her trembling hands.

Her bloodshot eyes widened as she could see Ignis at the door, not Ardyn. She mouthed his name and Ardyn nodded.

“Stella, I’m here. It’s me.”

Stella’s legs shook as she tried to stand but only fell to her knees. 

He swiftly crossed the room to kneel next to her, his hand on her back. Stella lunged for him, knocking him to sit down and lean his back against the bed. She hugged him tightly, sobbing into his neck and gripping his clothes.

Ardyn embraced her tightly, rocking her and rubbing her back soothingly.

“Ssh, ssh…I know…I know…”

He felt her lips move against him, theorising that she was blubbering out nonsensical words that she wanted to be heard. To beg her beloved to take her away from here, for him to shelter her instead of…this daemon. Ardyn could hear her voice in his mind, pleading and wanting to be far away from him.

He hugged her tighter.

“I know, Stella. I’m here. Just close your eyes and go back to sleep. Everything will be alright. Just go back to sleep and dream. Dream of me, dream of the others…dream of being away from here. You’ll feel better.”

He sighed softly, closing his eyes and grimacing.

“Dream of a world without daemons. No Astrals, no misery…no Ardyn.”

He placed a hand on the back of her head and squeezed her tighter. Stella’s sobs died down steadily and soon she was asleep.

Ignis’s image faded from Ardyn’s body as he cradled her gently.

“I love you.”

* * *

_“Mama?”_

_Ardyn was reading when he heard Stella’s voice. He looked behind him at the door but didn’t see his cousin as he had expected. He turned to the window and his stomach dropped as he saw Stella wander out of their home, into the darkness._

_“Stella…!”_

_He grabbed his sword and ran out after her. It was far too dangerous to go out at night, even if it was just on their doorstep._

_He ran after the child as she reached her hand out for an arachne._

_“Mama!”_

_The daemon’s front legs were up, ready to snare her._

_“Stella, get away!”_

_Stella gasped as Ardyn harshly grabbed the back of her nightgown and threw her behind him. The arachne screeched as he drove his sword into her._

_Ardyn didn’t recall much of that fight, just that he killed it as quickly as he could._

_He remembered turning around to see Stella on the ground, looking between him and the disintegrating corpse._

_“Ma…ma…?”_

_Ardyn’s heart broke as Stella looked up at him. She sniffed._

_“Mama!”_

_She wailed and Ardyn dropped his sword. He rushed to his cousin to hug her tightly. Stella’s wails echoed into the night as he rocked her._

_“Stella, I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m sorry about your parents, I’m sorry you had to see that, oh Stella, forgive me…”_

_Her hands felt tiny as she clutched onto his back. Ardyn felt her tears against his neck._

_“I’m sorry…Stella…I’m so sorry…”_


	19. Chapter 19

Ardyn found it difficult to let go of Stella. He just wanted them to be locked in this embrace for the next ten years. Just slumber on, in each other’s arms, until his time was up. He would have been happy with that. Whilst the True King slumbered in the Crystal, he would have a taste of peace with his star. No-one around to pry them apart, nothing to awake them from their sanctuary…just him and Stella.

Yet he could picture the confused and distraught look in her eyes as she would wake up from her dreams and see him. So, he gathered his will and strength to get up and tuck her into her bed. His hands hovered over her after he brought her blanket across her.

He leaned closer and kissed her forehead.

* * *

_So, this is what it was like to be sung to._

_Ardyn enjoyed how his head seemed to nestle perfectly in Aera’s lap. The gentle summer breeze brushing across them, the late afternoon sun warming them pleasantly…and Aera’s singing._

_Aera had lessons and training so the difference between her and Stella was clear. Ardyn felt like he was floating as her voice soothed him into an almost eternal slumber._

_Her hand grazing his cheek would bring him back to reality and he would look up in her beautiful, sparkling eyes. Her smile made the love in his heart bloomed._

_Aera was precious. The most wonderful thing that had happened to him. He cherished her, yearned to hold her in his arms and never let go._

_“Ardyn. I love you.”_

_“Aera…pray be with me. Always.”_

_“I’ll never leave you. I’ll never forget you. Even if the whole world does, I will always be here for you.”_

_“Aera…my light…my dearest…”_

* * *

This song was called Prayer of the Oracle. It filled the cold throne room with a warm, nostalgic glow.

Ardyn propped his face with his fist as the very song made him doze off, luring him into a sweet eternal slumber. Aera would always sing this to him in the late summer days, when they would enjoy the perfectly warm weather.

The only difference was that this track was being sung by Stella when she was eighteen.

Ardyn recalled seeing her performance in that…damned play.

The play which depicted Somnus rising to the throne and killing…the cursed Adagium in order to form the Kingdom of Lucis.

Stella, being the star of the show was cast as Aera. Not as her namesake. No, the script writer made his cousin a background character if anything.

Maybe it was that performance that had him fall in love with her. 

He could still remember being in his box and Stella in the centre of the stage, dressed in white and a blonde wig hiding her dark locks.

He came despite knowing he would regret watching how Insomnia would portray the story that had been rewritten to represent his brother as the saint they all looked up to. But all malice vanished from his heart as Stella sung the opening song for the audience that night.

He swore, for a brief second, that their eyes met when she wandered stage left and looked up into his box. Perhaps she had mistaken which box her father and brother were in. Perhaps it was a mindless stage direction she followed from hours of rehearsals. But her smile…the way her eyes sparkled…for a fleeting moment Ardyn had almost mistaken her to be his beloved.

And all too soon she walked away and Ardyn leaned forward a little, as if drawn to her like many, many of her other admirers.

The play went on, introducing Somnus, Gilgamesh and Stella Izunia. It was amusing to Ardyn how they omitted Stella and Somnus being cousins. He of course wasn’t so surprised they eliminated any relation between them and the Adagium, as he was addressed by in the play and in the brochure.

Ardyn wanted to laugh as the actor portraying himself entered, dressed in black and looking very, very evil.

It did hurt, however, that the writer had Aera fall in love with Somnus, making an unnecessary love triangle between them and Stella. And of course, the Adagium had to lust after the Oracle, because why not? 

He almost went on stage himself to strangle the actor when Aera and the Adagium were alone and Aera was killed by his hands. Stabbed in the back as he held her close to him and witnessed by Stella who would run to Somnus and set the stage for the final battle.

Ardyn detested everything about the play. The plot, the subpar actors and the astrals awful dialogue they had to churn out in between the songs. It was the music that was the saving grace and of course, Stella stole everyone’s hearts that night. Including his.

As Ardyn slowly came back to the present, he realised the song had changed to something more orchestral. He glanced at the CD player on the arm rest of the throne and stopped it from playing.

The doors to the throne room opened and he looked up to see a goblin scrabbling across the throne room. It scrambled up the steps and presented a fountain pen to him.

Ardyn picked it up and held it up. He twirled it between his fingers before realising the message the little daemon was trying to convey.

Stella had gone to Ignis’s study. The chamberlain’s initials were engraved into this pen and it just clicked in Ardyn’s head.

Idly, he tossed a coin onto the floor, which the goblin snatched up and ran away with, cackling gleefully.

Ardyn got to his feet, glaring at the pain disdainfully. After tapping it against his fingertips momentarily, he made his way down to the study in question.

The door was ajar and Ardyn could peek through, spying the princess at the large desk, hunched over. He carefully nudged the door open a little wider and gritted his teeth.

In Stella’s hands was an old model of a phone. There was a blue light emitting from the small screen and from Stella’s expressions, it seemed that she had gotten in contact with someone.

Ardyn slammed the door open and Stella jumped, looking up at him and dropping the phone onto the desk. Her pupils constricted upon seeing him and she backed away, bumping into the window behind the desk.

“And who are you texting at this hour, my dear?” he growled as he strode forward and snatched the phone off the desk.

There were no names for the numbers but Ardyn could tell Ignis was texting back. Scrolling through the messages, he glossed over the reassuring messages that she’ll be alright, they were on their way to Insomnia, saying that she just needs to be strong.

The phone creaked in his grip before he threw it against the wall, smashing it beyond repair. …Possibly smashing it beyond repair, you can never tell with the old models of phones.

“They have had _plenty_ of time to come here and play the heroes, Stells!” he roared as Stella pressed herself against the window. “They would have been here weeks ago! Nay, at least the day after I brought you home! They don’t care about you! They don’t need to ask where you are! They should have known!”

He punched the desk, his nostrils flaring as he glared at the splintering wood.

“Why…do you keep doing this? You act as if I am this nasty villain but all I’ve done is love you! I am not that Adagium who stabbed you in the back! I am not some evil warlock from a fantasy tale!”

He took a deep, shuddering breath, grinding his knuckles into the splinters.

“…Go to your room. Now!”

Stella was only too happy to oblige. She ran out and Ardyn saw the scourge drip from his face and land on the desk. He pulled away and turned his head to the discarded phone as it made a sound.

_Are you still there, Stella?_

Ardyn glowered at the text on the little blue screen before slamming his heel into it, making a couple of number keys pop out.


	20. Chapter 20

Ardyn observed Stella getting dressed in travelling clothes. She had been running around the structure for the past few days, probably intending to find a way to break the crystal barrier. 

There was of course a way to disarm it but Ardyn of course wasn’t going to reveal that detail to her.

It was amusing to see her run around, looking through offices for perhaps a clue or any notes about how her father used the barrier to protect Insomnia. 

Today was different because earlier today, Ardyn sighted Gladiolus, Prompto and Ignis crossing the bridge and entering the ruined city. He merely wanted to deliver the news to his queen.

“Stells.”

Stella spun on the spot and froze as she caught sight of him. She made a dash to the bathroom and he warped across the room, blocking her path. Stella spun around and tried to run out of the bedroom. Ardyn lunged forward and trapped her in his arms, holding her close to him.

“Ssh, ssh, dear star,” he whispered as Stella thrashed about.

His arms were locked around her waist as they struggled for a few minutes. He pressed his nose to the back of her neck, closing his eyes and waiting for her to calm down.

Once she did, he looked up to see they were standing in front of her wardrobe, the door still open where Stella had been fussing over her appearance in the mirror inside. In the reflection, he could see Stella’s chest heaving as she caught her breath.

“Stella. They’re in Insomnia now.”

Stella lifted her head and their eyes met in the mirror. Ardyn clutched onto her tighter.

“They’re coming to try and take you away from me. Like everyone else. But don’t worry, I won’t let it happen.”

Stella gripped his wrists to try and pry herself out of his grip. Ardyn nuzzled his face into her neck and she bucked to try and throw him off.

“I know how much you cherish them,” he murmured against her ear. “So perhaps the worst they’ll get is a slap on the wrist. I’ll spare them for you and for your dear brother.”

He placed a kiss on the base of her neck and her hand immediately came up to push his chin away from her shoulder. Ardyn took delight in the flustered blush decorating her cheeks as she glowered at him.

“You make the loveliest faces, dearest. I love how your eyes light up with anger, how your cheeks grow into the prettiest colour when you’re embarrassed… Even when you’re crying and upset, you look beautiful. I’ve seen your fury, your tears, your fear… But now, I want a smile.”

Stella gawked at him in the reflection. She looked as if he had said the world was flat and not in fact a globe.

Ardyn chuckled slightly as he nipped at her fingers playfully, making her snap her hand away.

“I want to see that wonderful smile again, Stells. Like when we first met. You looked so stunning when you smiled at me, when you said my name for the first time…when you signed that autograph for me.”

Stella bared her teeth at him as she tried to elbow him in the gut. Ardyn was hardly affected, he just held her tighter.

“Come now, you’re an actress,” he said teasingly and nipped her ear, sending her into more of a frenzy. “Smile for me. Like you did as Maria, Yuna, Garnet…Aera.”

His smile faded as he looked at her reflection, watching confusion flicker across her face.

“You know Aera and I were due to be married? No? Did you really think I tried to do all those unspeakable things to her?”

Stella squinted at him, her mouth opening and closing. Ardyn nodded.

“Do you want to know what truly happened two thousand years ago, my love? Do you want to know the authentic backstory of yours truly? Perhaps I shall write my own play, detailing every gruesome detail that my brother dearest committed on that day.”

Ardyn paused as he heard scrabbling nearby. He turned his head to the door to see two goblins, tilting their heads to the side and cackling, rubbing their hands together. One jumped up and down, pointing in the direction of the main gates.

Ah. The three musketeers have arrived to save the princess from the evil warlock.

Ardyn chucked a handful of coins across the room and the goblins squealed, scrambling around to collect as many as they could. Stella watched with wide eyes and Ardyn turned his attention back to her, pressing his nose to the back of her head.

“I’m afraid that is my cue to leave now,” he said. “Exit the Adagium stage left?”

He nipped her ear again and warped to the door when she lashed out once more. He leaned against the frame and smirked as she rubbed at her ear.

“I love you, dearest. I shan’t be long.”

He stepped outside and Stella’s bedroom door slammed shut, locking before the princess could follow him.

* * *

_Things got difficult when their parents died. Ardyn and Somnus would always butt heads and some fights got messy when Gilgamesh wasn’t around to separate the brothers._

_Today Somnus had stormed off and Ardyn remembered raising his voice at his younger brother, hurling insults and chastising him for not growing up._

_Anger blinded him. He wanted to break anything in his sight, he wanted to shout more._

_Then he found Stella crouched in the corner, hands over her ears. The anger faded as he approached her, helping her to her feet and asking her wellbeing._

_“Why do you fight so much?”_

_Honestly, Ardyn had never even thought of the question. He stood there, looking into his cousin’s eyes, struggling for an answer._

_“Somnus…doesn’t make things easy, Stella. It’s difficult to get along with him.”_

_“But you don’t make things easy either, Ardyn.”_

_“I try. I try very hard to make things easy but it’s like training a behemoth. I’m sorry if we upset you, Stella, but since Mother and Father are gone, things have been different and difficult.”_

_Ardyn closed his eyes._

_“Somnus just prefers to see me as a rival as opposed to his brother.”_

_“Maybe…you could stop acting as a rival?”_

_“Or maybe Somnus should grow up and act his age. Our silly childhood rivalry should be over now. He should act more than he shouts.”_

_Ardyn remembered Stella looking aggravated and upset that day. As much as he wanted peace himself, it felt like Somnus was set in his stubborn ways, no matter who approached to try and talk some sense into him._

* * *

Ardyn tapped his foot idly as he waited outside the Citadel for the tenacious trio. He had no doubt that several stories above him, the sweet damsel in distress was meandering her way down to try and find a way out, or at least arrive in the courtyard to glimpse her friends.

Ardyn took the trouble to disable the elevators and have the stairwells blocked by daemons so she would be hindered. 

Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto, they’ve all spent time with her, laughed, talked and bonded over the years. Now it was his turn. His turn to share his thoughts, his story with her. His turn to take care of her, protect her and form a bond which he would cherish for his last remaining years.

Everyone else, can kindly go forth and multiply.

The sound of hurried footsteps echoing in the once flourishing city drew him out of his reverie. Across the road, Stella’s would-be rescuers came into view, stopping once they saw the would-be villain awaiting them.

Ardyn spread his arms.

“Welcome!” he said jovially as he approached them. “It is awfully late to entertain guests, but since you’re dear friends, I’ll allow it.”

“Let her go!” Gladiolus demanded as he summoned his oversized weapon.

“Such a hostile tone…” Ardyn tutted reproachfully.

“You’ve had your fun and games. Now let her go. She has no part in your plans.”

Ardyn chuckled dryly. “And what would you know of my plans, Mr Scientia? Stells is safe here. Safe and sound in her cherished home. Do you not want her to stay home? Where she belongs?”

There was a reverberating sound behind him. The accursed glanced over his shoulder and saw Stella banging her fists against the crystal barrier, her lips moving to call for her friends. Ardyn’s eyes watched her hands rake up and down the barrier, recalling how soft they were against him.

“Perhaps you’re familiar with the term…home is where the heart is, Mr Izunia?”

Ardyn chuckled as he tore his gaze away from his princess to tilt his head at Ignis.

“Then perhaps you’ll permit me…to steal it?” he purred.

This appeared to strike a nerve in Gladiolus as he roared and swung his sword at him.

Ardyn swiftly dodged it and all hell broke loose.

Cerberus didn’t take too kindly to seeing his master getting attacked and bounded out of the shadows to pounce on the group. The scene descended into Prompto’s resounding shots, the behemoth like roars of Gladiolus and the swift, precise strikes of Ignis’s daggers echoing in the empty streets.

Ardyn took a step back to watch the battle, glancing at Stella with a soft smirk. The princess pounded her fists against the barrier as her eyes showed the panic in her soul.

Ardyn reached out and placed his hand over where hers rested. Stella glanced at him and he pressed a finger to his lips. They stared at one another for a while before the princess stood back with a determined look.

Ardyn’s smile dropped as she pulled her gun out and pressed the barrel of it against her temple.

“Stells, no!” Prompto yelled and Ardyn quickly raised his arm.

Cerberus growled angrily as he leapt away from the group, blocking the street and braced in a pouncing position. 

All eyes were now on the princess, who just glared at Ardyn. He held his hands out in a calming manner before warping through the barrier.

“Stella,” he said as she stepped back, taking the safety off. “Stella… There’s not need for such drastic measures.”

He extended his hand out to her.

“Come. Give me that. Let’s talk.”

Stella’s finger hovered over the trigger and Ardyn swallowed.

“You have my undivided attention. Tell me, demand of me, I’ll do as you wish.”

Stella raised her arm to point to her friends behind him. Ardyn swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Of course, dearest. Here.”

He raised his arm and snapped his fingers. The crystal barrier disintegrated around the Citadel and Stella cast her eyes up, disbelief flickering in her gaze. Ardyn smiled.

“Now, give me that gun. That’s all I ask before you leave here. I hate to think of you having such a…tool that could do you such harm.”

Stella stepped back and Ardyn beckoned for the gun.

“That is all…I’ll ask of you. And then you can go with your friends.”

Stella hesitated but glanced behind him where her friends were waiting. She pressed her lips together before pulling the gun away from her head.

A breath of relief left Ardyn as she placed the gun in his outstretched hand.

“My darling…my good girl…”

Stella’s lips parted in alarm as he barrelled forward and swooped her in his arms, disappearing into dark mist. The gates slammed closed behind him as Cerberus, Gladiolus, Prompto and Ignis resumed their battle, cries of fury ringing in the darkness.

Ardyn and Stella reappeared on the steps of the Citadel where Ardyn pressed his hand over Stella’s good eye. Stella’s hands scrabbled at him as he poured the scourge into her, not enough to make her a daemon, but enough to have control over her.

“Stella…Stella…!”

Once he was done, he pulled her closer, kissing her lips and cradling her face. He pulled away to embrace her tighter, burying her face into the crook of his neck and cradling the back of her head.

He sat there for a while as the princess lay unconscious in his grip. He gradually calmed down, ignoring the battle raging outside.

“Let us go back up,” he murmured. “We both need a rest after that, hm?”

He pushed himself to his feet and cast one final glance at the battle before ascending the Citadel.


	21. Chapter 21

“My. You could equip a small squadron.”

Stella’s hand shook as she summoned yet another weapon, a saw that had been extracted from a Nif machine. Ardyn saw minute twitches in her face as she seemed to fight against his command to surrender all her weapons.

The scourge was too powerful however and she dropped the saw on her bed, with the rest of the weapons.

Ardyn observed her for a few moments before deducting she had indeed summoned all her weapons for him to confiscate.

“I hate doing this, darling, but I can’t let you hurt yourself.”

Stella’s face held no emotion as Ardyn beckoned for ronins by the door. The daemons got to work to take the weapons away. The accursed extended his hand out to Stella, who turned and took it without much prompting.

“See? It’s easier to obey. Fighting it can be such a headache.”

Ardyn brushed a few stray strands of hair out of Stella’s face, his fingers lightly dancing down her cheek.

“Ahh, if only I can keep you like this forever. Obedient, enchanting and all mine to command.”

There was a twitch under Stella’s blind eye and Ardyn pecked the spot gently.

“Now, get dressed,” he said as he handed her a tank top and pyjama bottoms. “You may go into your bathroom. I am a gentleman after all.”

He fondly stroked her cheek as she took the clothes and walked into the bathroom. With a wistful sigh, he began dressing himself down.

He laid his coat and scarf out on the sofa and left his boots and socks at the end of Stella’s bed. As he unbuttoned his waistcoat, he caught sight of a javelin the ronins had left behind.

He carefully picked it up, admiring the sharp spearhead.

* * *

_The javelin pieces clattered to the floor. Everything went deathly silent as the cousins locked eyes._

_Ardyn’s chest heaved as his head felt dizzy from the rush of anger._

_Stella…looked pale. Her blue eyes looked between her broken javelin and himself. Her breaths grew short as she stepped back, pressing her fist to her lips._

_“Stella…” Ardyn rasped._

_“Wh-Wh-Why?” Stella stuttered as she stepped back, grasping the front of her robe with her other hand. “Ardyn…Ardyn, why, what…?”_

_The heartbreak in her eyes had her cousin frozen in place. His hands shook as he glanced down at the javelin._

_“Stella, I…”_

_Tears brimmed her eyes as she staggered back, resting against the wall behind her. She burst into tears._

_“WHY?!” she screamed and Ardyn stepped forward. “Don’t come near me! Don’t you dare!”_

_“You’re injured, Stella!” Ardyn barked as anger overtook him again._

_“I don’t care! This is just…so unfair! If it were Gilgamesh or Somnus…”_

_“Always about Somnus!” Ardyn spat as he kicked one half of the javelin across the room._

_“No, it’s always about you! You never talk to him unless you want to fight!”_

_“That’s not true! He never listens! He is the one who insists I am some…some daemon!”_

_“You certainly act like one!”_

_Ardyn shouted in agitation as he punched the table._

_“I’m tired, Stella! I’m sick and tired of you, of everything! Why are you adding to my problems?!”_

_Stella was crying uncontrollably as Ardyn caught his breath, closing his eyes and shaking visibly._

_“Stella…I’m sorry…”_

_“I hate you.”_

_Ardyn looked up at Stella in shock. She choked as she moved down the wall, trying to suppress her sobs._

_Ardyn swallowed as she fled without another word. He looked back down at the javelin pieces._

* * *

Ardyn turned his head as he heard the door open and smiled as he saw Stella approaching him in her pyjamas.

“Do you use javelins often, Stells?” he asked as he twirled the one in his hands idly. “Your namesake liked using them. She had such a wonderful arm when throwing.”

He held the javelin up in a throwing position before hurling it out of the room. It bounced off the wall opposite the door and clattered on the floor. The sound echoed in the desolate building and Ardyn chuckled.

“I’m more of a close combat warrior,” he said as he wandered over to close the door. “I suppose you are too. You love that axe of yours.”

He lay his waistcoat over Stella’s desk chair and sat on the bed. He beckoned her over, smiling wider as she walked around to sit next to him. He cupped her cheek, looking into her eyes.

“You look simply sublime like this,” he sighed as his fingers traced her ear.

His thumb grazed over the corner of her lips and he swallowed.

“Smile for me?”

Stella’s lips wobbled before they curved into a small smile. Ardyn sucked in a sharp breath.

“Now…will you kiss me?”

Another moment of hesitation before Stella raised her head and pressed her lips against his. Ardyn was frozen for a moment as he registered the kiss. He closed his eyes and moved closer to kiss her back.

He caressed her cheek as he deepened the kiss, nipping at her lips playfully. He moaned softly as he tilted his head a little and reached out to hold her hand.

He wasn’t sure how long they had been kissing but once he pulled away, he heaved a breath, pressing his fingers to her lips so she would stop kissing him.

“Stella…it is so tempting to take you now.”

He looked into her eyes, still caressing her face.

“I’ll be honest, dearest. I’m not sure how conscious you are. I could have my way with you, and you could feel and remember everything. I could claim you over and over and you wouldn’t be able to do anything but accept it.”

He chuckled and pressed his forehead to hers.

“But I won’t. Oddly enough, I don’t want that. I’d rather you embrace me willingly.”

He pecked her lips before lifting the covers.

“For now, I will be satisfied with cuddling you tonight.”

He nodded and Stella hesitantly crawled into the bed. He joined her and pulled the covers over them, wrapping one arm around her torso and letting his other arm rest on the pillows. He pulled her in and tucked her head under his chin.

“You feel so warm. Like that other night when you cried and cried. It was comforting to have you in my arms.”

He sighed and held her tighter.

“Sometimes I held my cousin and, when he was younger, my dear brother like this when they had nightmares. Oh, my poor cousin. She had so many when she was your age. Always crying and always refusing the bitter medicine that would help her sleep. I even added honey on one occasion, but she still said that taste was too horrid.”

He chuckled, nuzzling Stella affectionately.

“Did you ever talk to Noct about your night terrors? Or perhaps your father? Dare I say, your beloved Ignis?”

Ardyn sighed and kissed her head.

“…I’d like to hear about them. I’d like to talk about your life here. I’d like to know more about you. We have…just under a decade to be together after all. I want to make the most of it.

But for now…just go to sleep. Sleep and dream. I promise I will not do anything to you. I’m just happy to have you in my arms like this.”

Ardyn glanced down and smiled as he saw Stella had closed her eyes.

“I love you, my darling. If only…we could remain like this forever…”


	22. Chapter 22

_“You should take better care of yourself! I worry about you, you know?”_

_Ardyn half-chuckled and half grimaced as Aera placed a cloth dipped in ointment against the graze on his arm._

_“It is nothing, Aera. I am fine.”_

_Aera’s reprimanding look made his heart aflutter as he cupped her cheek._

_“I worry about you too. How has Somnus been treating you? I dread to think what he’d do if he finds out you’ve been sneaking away to see me.”_

_Aera shook her head and placed a hand over his._

_“He has been occupied with his daemon hunts,” she said with a reassuring look in his eyes. “It is only Stella that knows.”_

_Ardyn tensed and looked away._

_“Indeed?”_

_“Is something wrong?”_

_“No, no…”_

_Something in the back of Ardyn’s mind reminded him that Stella seldom kept secrets from Somnus. But she wouldn’t do anything to put him in danger, would she?_

_“How is she?”_

_Ardyn couldn’t help but ask about her. How was Somnus treating her? He wasn’t forcing his feelings or anything of the like, surely?_

_“Worried sick! She was the one who made sure I left with all of these!”_

_Ardyn looked amused by the collection of bottles Aera had the guards escorting her carry. All his old medicines, as if his cousin knew he’d get hurt. Or maybe make sure he had supplies to help him during his time as a fugitive._

_Ardyn picked up a bottle of the sleeping medicine which his cousin deemed to be too bitter to have to put up with._

_“Has she been sleeping well?”_

_Aera lowered her gaze and Ardyn sighed softly, handing her the bottle._

_“She must drink this for a dreamless sleep.”_

_“Does it work?”_

_“Of course it does. Somnus no longer has night terrors, neither do I and the times when Stella did drink it, she slept soundly for the rest of the night. She is merely stubborn because of the taste.”_

_Aera covered her mouth in a poor attempt to conceal her mirth. Ardyn cocked his head to the side._

_“Does something amuse you?”_

_“I distinctly recall you refusing another goblet of wine when we dined with my father because of how it tasted.”_

_Ardyn stared at Aera with a raised eyebrow._

_“That is different, dearest. His selection in the wine was poor, as it clearly had been left in the sun for too long and then placed in a cool room to try and conceal the fact.”_

_“It tasted fine. Even Stella could drink it without complaining. You just don’t like sweet things.”_

_“That is not true. I love you.”_

_Aera’s jaw dropped and Ardyn smirked at her flustered blush. That smirk quickly turned into a pained grimace as Aera rubbed the ointment more into his graze._

_“Gentle, dearest!”_

_Aera gasped and pulled away._

_“I’m sorry…!”_

_Ardyn leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips._

_“Aera, dearest. I love you.”_

_Aera’s fingers hovered over her lips as she looked up at Ardyn._

_“I love you too…Ardyn…”_

* * *

“Stella, you know I love you, don’t you?”

Stella didn’t answer. Even if she had her voice, she couldn’t. Not with how Ardyn pressed a firm kiss to her lips immediately after speaking.

It was morning now, or according to the digital clock on Stella’s desk, it was.

Ardyn sighed as he reached to undo Stella’s braid then run his fingers gently through her dark tresses.

“I wonder, did the Scourge give you a dreamless sleep? You look well rested, more so than the past few weeks.”

He sat Stella in his lap, cupping her cheeks and looking into her eyes. He traced her skin idly, taking note of all the little pores he could see up close.

“I don’t normally sleep. I have no need for it. But I do believe I caught myself dozing off. Being around you makes me so calm, Stella. It only means that I love you. Ahh…I would love to go back to sleep with you in my arms. I could sleep forever if it meant having you by my side…”

Ardyn brushed some hair out of Stella’s eyes, his thumb tracing the scarring around her blind eye.

“Stella…you look so beautiful. I want…I want you to be like this until my time is up. I can’t get enough of it.”

His kisses were returned much to his delight. He leaned in to deepen his kisses, his hands running up and down her back, tugging at her tank top so he could caress her warm skin. He shuddered as Stella’s hands raised up to pat his chest down. 

They fell over, Ardyn pinning Stella on her back as he got rougher with his kisses. Stella’s hands clung onto his shirt tighter, but her kisses did not grow with passion like Ardyn’s.

He pulled away suddenly, letting out a breath and gazing at his princess with a need burning in his eyes.

“No. I shouldn’t keep doing this. This…isn’t want I want.”

He caressed her face with a soft grimace before covering her good eye.

“Don’t worry. You don’t need to see me for a while if that is what you wish. I’ll give you some space, you need some time to settle down after everything that has happened.”

The all too familiar pain of taking in the Scourge burned up Ardyn’s arm and he gritted his teeth a little.

“I want you, Stella. Not some brainwashed puppet. And I’ll have you. It’s only a matter of time.”

Something flickered in Stella’s blind eye before it closed, and she lay lax before him. Ardyn pulled his hand away and scooped her up, tucking her back into bed.

“I pray…that you don’t remember too much,” he said as he went around the room, redressing himself.

He paused at the end of the bed after pulling his coat on. He watched Stella slumber on and sighed softly.

He really wanted to crawl back into bed with her and hold her for longer. Back to the warmth, the comfort, to her…

Pushing himself away and shaking his head, Ardyn stormed out of the room.


	23. Chapter 23

The sound of the coin bouncing off the marble floor echoed in the throne room. Three goblins scrabbled after the small, insignificant piece of metal as it glittered in the moonlight.

The usurper lay across the throne, his boots crossed as he looked up at the night sky.

It had been a stressful week.

The daemon population was going up and down because of a certain merry band trying to break into the Citadel. Ardyn had to call the stronger daemons to come in their hordes and kindly discourage their attempts.

Surely five red giants in one street will be enough, yes?

Then there was Stella trying to break out of the Citadel once more. It proved to be more challenging since he confiscated her weapons and she had to make do with what she had around her, which frankly wasn’t much. If she was able to go to the training rooms, she might have a better chance with the weapons there. 

Alas, her efforts would all be for naught as a large nagarani has claimed those rooms for her nesting grounds.

To further ensure that she would come to realise escape would be futile, Ardyn had called in some more intimidating comrades to keep watch over her.

Ah, if only Ardyn could hear the screams and shouts of terror and despair as she would be dragged back to her room about five times a day. Or so the goblins reported.

He sorely missed being around her. True to his word, he had left her bed, having daemons give her the daily meals he prepared. Sometimes she would eat, other times meals would come back hardly touched.

With a strained groan, Ardyn got to his feet and stretched his arms. He disappeared into black mist and made his way down to the kitchens.

He sighed in disappointment as he saw the lunch tray on the counter with the sandwiches and glass of water being untouched.

“Stubborn girl,” he murmured as he drained the water and boxed the sandwiches to put in the fridge. “What are you hoping starving yourself will achieve?”

He hummed softly as he got to work to make her dinner.

Half an hour later, he was in her room, setting the bowl of miso down on the desk. He made Stella’s bed and checked the bathroom for the princess.

She was nowhere to be found.

Luckily, just as he checked the corridor, a necromancer turned the corner, carrying the struggling young woman in its icy embrace.

He stepped aside, avoiding eye contact with her as she was carried through into her room and deposited onto her bed. He gave a curt nod to the necromancer as it left the room, leaving them alone.

“Good evening, dearest.”

Stella curled up on her bed, back facing him. Ardyn closed the door behind him and approached her, placing a hand on her arm and ignoring her flinch.

“I made miso soup. I added chickatrice meat to it. I heard how fond you were of it.”

Stella pulled her arm out of his grasp. He sighed.

“Darling, please. You’ve been eating less. It’s not good for you.”

Stella shuffled across the bed and Ardyn gritted his teeth. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to her desk, wrestling her into the chair.

“See?! Look how feeble you are! You must eat. Please, please, my love. I just want to…”

Stella grabbed the bowl and threw it in his face, the hot broth getting into his eyes.

* * *

_The sound of the bowl cluttered across the stone floor and Ardyn had to clench his teeth to not say anything he’d regret and try to calm down._

_“Stella, it will help you sleep!”_

_His cousin shook her head._

_“It’s bitter! It’s disgusting! I’ll be fine!”_

_“The bags under your eyes tell a different story. I know it’s bitter! I’ve tried making it sweet but it’s never enough for you!”_

_Stella looked away, hugging her knees to her chest._

_“I’m fine without it.”_

_“You’ve been losing sleep. You’ve been having more and more night terrors. Your health is failing.”_

_Stella sniffed as she rested her head on her knees. Ardyn took a deep breath and sat beside her._

_“Stella, please.”_

_“No. I won’t drink it. There has to be another way for me to get rid of them, right?”_

_“Tell us about your nightmares.”_

_Ardyn could never forget the way Stella looked up at him, fear glistening in her eyes. She shook her head once again._

_“Stella, please. Don’t keep them to yourself. The fact that you’ve been having them this much means there is something on your mind. If you don’t say…”_

_“Please, Ardyn. Don’t make me talk about them. Don’t make me…”_

_Ardyn reached out to squeeze her arm._

_“Stella, I want to help you get better. It’s either you take the medicine, or you talk to someone, it needn’t be me, about your nightmares.”_

_Stella sniffed again and shook her head. Ardyn sighed and pushed himself to his feet._

_“Such a child!”_

_“Only because you treat me as one.”_

_“What would you have me do, Stella?!” Ardyn roared as he slammed his hands on the desk by the window. “If you reject the two options which would help you, what help would you prefer?!”_

_“I’d appreciate you leaving me alone about the issue!”_

_“How can I when the last thing I want, the last thing any of us want is to hear your screams of horror? Why do you torture us like this?”_

_“I don’t mean to!”_

_Ardyn felt dizzy as he looked over to his cousin._

_“Perhaps…it would have been best to have let the daemons claim you.”_

_To this day, he regretted every word and couldn’t understand what possessed him to say them._

_Stella’s face of distraught left a bitter, vile taste in his mouth, more so than the medicine._

_“Ardyn! How could you?!”_

_Ardyn turned to see Somnus at the doorway, a hardened look in his eye yet half a smirk on his lips._

_“To our beloved cousin who has suffered so much! After all she’s been through, you would condemn her to suffer the Scourge’s wrath?”_

_His younger brother pointed to his hands._

_“Look! The hands which have healed so many people! Why, I’m sure they could easily give the cruel fate of the plague! Perhaps you were going to see if that was true with Stella?”_

_No! Ardyn’s relationship with Stella might have been strained for the past few weeks but he would never…! Even if he had such an ability…_

* * *

Ardyn blinked as he found himself face to face with Stella’s bathroom door. His hands were pressed against it and as he withdrew them, splinters adorned his fingertips. The scratches on the door were deep and Ardyn ran a hand over his face to try and recall what had happened.

The broth on his face was cold now and noticeable stains were on his shirt and waistcoat. 

He stepped away from the bathroom door, looking around the room. The bowl lay abandoned on the floor, noodles and chickatrice meat everywhere. Stella’s desk chair was on its side and her bed had tell tale creases where she had jumped across it.

He looked back at the door.

“Stella?” he called out and tried the handle to find it locked. “Stella, are you in there?”

He couldn’t remember anything. Just getting hot soup in his eyes and nothing else. He tried the handle again.

“Stella, please, are you alright? Are you hurt? What happened? Stella?”

There was no response. Ardyn swallowed.

“Stella, I’m going to break down the door. Please, either unlock it or provide a wide berth.”

Ardyn waited for a few moments before stepping back and slamming his shoulder into the door. He repeated this a couple more times until he managed to slam the door open, breaking the handle and hinges in the process.

The door fell to the tiles and Ardyn spied Stella crouched in the bathtub, clutching the showerhead.

He was honestly torn between laughing and sighing in relief.

Just what was she going to try and do with that?

“Stella…are you hurt? Let me look at you.”

Stella pressed herself to the wall behind her as he made his way closer to her, his hand outstretched to take her hand.

She hit his hand away from her and turned the shower on full blast into his face. Ardyn spluttered, shielding his face with one hand and disarming her with the other.

Now completely drenched, Ardyn gripped Stella’s wrist and dragged her out of the bathtub. The showerhead fell on the bath, water flying everywhere. Stella slipped down to her knees and Ardyn’s spare hand grabbed her face and he poured the Scourge into her.

She looked in pain as she writhed before him, struggling like a fish and kicking at his legs.

In a few moments she calmed down and Ardyn pulled away, letting her sit by his feet complacently.

With a relieved sigh, Ardyn reached over to turn the shower off and wipe a hand down his face.

“Now, Stella,” he sighed as he looked down at her. “Tell me, are you hurt?”

Stella shook her head slowly and he let out another breath of relief.

“Please, put some dry clothes on.”

Stella slowly nodded and pushed herself to her feet. She left the bathroom as Ardyn grabbed a towel to dry and dab himself. He grimaced as he remembered the splinters in his fingers then proceeded to pluck them out.

By the time he was finished, he left and saw Stella standing by her wardrobe after putting some dry clothes on. A mindflayer was mopping up the miso broth near her.

“Stella, let’s go down to the kitchens.”

Stella nodded as she took his outstretched hand.

The walk down was quiet and peaceful. Ardyn relished holding her warm hand, his thumb rubbing small circles against her warm skin.

Once they arrived, Ardyn took the sandwiches out of the fridge and plated them. He set them on a table and sat by it, patting his lap. Stella obediently sat in his lap and began eating the sandwiches, chewing slowly.

Ardyn wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her gently.

“Is this how it’s going to be, darling?” he asked as he propped his chin on her shoulder. “I have to put you under just so I can spend some time with you?”

He squeezed her a little tighter, sighing as he rested his head against hers. He closed his eyes and revelled in the peace.


End file.
